The Story of Them
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika merupakan sahabat sekaligus teman satu kelas di Hunter High School. Kemunculan seorang pemuda misterius di sekolah itu membuat mereka bertiga terpana! - Silahkan langsung RnR aja deh! Chapter 4 Updated! Gomennasai!
1. Newcomer

**WARNING(S):** **AU**, **OOC**, **TYPO(S)** PERHAPS?, **KURORO X FEM! KURAPIKA**, **GAJE**, **ABAL**, **FIKSI PERTAMA DI FHI**!~

**DISCLAIMER:** Kalau **HxH punya saya**, saya bakal jadiin **Kurapika** sama **Kuroro** selalu **bersama sampe akhir**! Makanya itu, **HxH** punya **Yoshihiro Togashi**-_sensei_!~

**GENRE(S):** **ROMANCE** ABAL, **HUMOR** ABAL, **FRIENDSHIP** ABAL, SEMUANYA **ABAL **POKOKNYA!~

_Sa, readers_ sudah diperingatkan, jadi kalau tak suka, silahkan klik tombol _back_, yang masih ngotot mau baca, sembah sujud saya persembahkan kepada _readers_sekalian!~ *plakk*

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. NEWCOMER<span>**

**…**

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, ia hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat dulu, ya! _Jaa, ne!_" Gadis itu memberi salam sebelum ia keluar dari pagar rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, dari dalam rumah, terdengar sahutan seseorang. "_Itterasai!_"

Setelah mendengar itu, gadis tersebut melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sekolahnya. Jarak rumah ke sekolahnya tidaklah jauh, hanya butuh berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menit. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Victorian yang terletak beberapa meter di samping rumahnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Ng? Sudah ada yang menempatinya, toh.' gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Ya, kira-kira sudah hampir setahun rumah itu tak ada yang menempati. Pemilik lamanya, Mr. Jones, kembali ke negara asalnya sebab beliau kembali rujuk dengan istri lamanya. Dan baru sekarang rumahnya itu laku dan kembali ditempati. Gadis itu sedikit penasaran dengan siapa tetangga barunya itu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dan tidak memikirkannya. Toh, ia pasti akan tahu juga nantinya.

Gadis manis bermata biru itu hanya berjalan dalam diam sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kebiasaannya. Pagi itu, jalanan sekitar belum terlalu ramai oleh orang-orang. Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Kemudian langkahnya kembali terhenti oleh teriakan seseorang yang sudah tidak asing bagi gadis itu.

"Hoi Kurapika!~ _Matte!_~" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik dengan raut ceria menggantung di wajahnya seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu tengah melambai ke arah gadis itu dengan senyum lebar terpasang di wajah tan-nya. Di samping laki-laki itu, berdiri laki-laki lain lagi berambut perak berantakan yang tengah berjalan santai dengan tampang santainya yang biasa. Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat dua orang teman baiknya itu sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya.

"_Ohayou_, Gon! _Ohayou_, Killua!" sapa gadis pirang itu yang ternyata bernama Kurapika Kuruta.

"_Ohayou_, Kurapika!~" sapa laki-laki berambut hitam itu balik dengan ramah. Ya, kalian pasti tahu, dialah Gon Freecs. Sedangkan laki-laki di sebelah Gon hanya mengangguk sambil ber-hn. Kalian juga pasti sudah tahu siapa ini, 'kan? Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh ganteng idola kita; Leorio!―eh, coret yang barusan, _author _salah ketik, tentu saja ia; Killua Zaoldyeck!~

"Tumben kalian datang agak pagi." Kurapika membuka pembicaraan. Memang, Gon dan Killua biasanya sampai ke sekolah saat sebentar lagi bel atau pas sekali saat bel berdering.

"Hm, ini karena Killua tumben sekali pagi ini tidak sulit dibangunkan." Gon menjawab dengan nada polos khasnya sambil melirik ke arah Killua. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya berdecih.

"Huh, iya deh, iya! Kau selalu telat gara-gara aku." ujar Killua sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan cemberut khasnya.

"Jangan ngambek gitu, dong Killua! Aku 'kan hanya bilang yang sebenarnya." jawab Gon masih dengan polosnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Gon! Jangan ngomong keras-keras dong! Nanti semua orang tahu kalau aku yang selalu bikin kau telat." tukas Killua pada akhirnya. Wajah pucatnya kini sedikit memerah karena malu sebab orang-orang di sekelilingnya memerhatikan mereka bertiga. Memang Gon sedari tadi berbicara dengan suara yang ―menurut Killua― sedikit keras, ―menurut Gon sih biasa saja― tetapi yang membuat orang-orang sekitar akhirnya menoleh adalah suara Killua yang barusan. Ckck, dasar Killua!~

"Lho, aku tidak bersuara keras, kok! Malah kau sendiri yang barusan berteriak, 'kan?" tanya Gon heran dengan perubahan temperamen tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu.

"Sst, Gon! Aku berteriak gara-gara kau ngomong kebiasaan jelekku dengan suara keras, tahu!" protes Killua sambil menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan kesal khasnya sambil menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya untuk menyuruh Gon diam.

"Tapi suaraku biasa saja, kok!" protes Gon balik sambil menatap Killua balik dengan wajah kesal polosnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kurapika? Ya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali terkikik menyaksikan pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya itu yang masih tetap 'akrab' seperti biasanya. Ia selalu terhibur dan tidak merasa kesepian jika kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar itu berada di dekatnya.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Tuh, gerbang sekolah sudah dekat. Kalian tak mau dilihat oleh yang lainnya, 'kan?" ujar Kurapika pada akhirnya melerai mereka sebab mereka mulai memasuki kawasan dekat sekolah.

Sekolah mereka, Hunter High School, adalah sekolah yang cukup bagus dan elit. Kendati elit, sekolah ini tetap menyelenggarakan program beasiswa bagi siswa-siswi yang kurang mampu.

Ya, semenjak Pak Netero menjadi kepala sekolah Hunter 20 tahun lalu, sekolah itu berangsur-angsur menjadi baik dan semakin baik serta dikenal masyarakat. Tidak seperti dulu, saat Pak Netero belum menjabat dan Pak Tompa menjadi kepala sekolah Hunter, sekolah ini benar-benar jelek dan sama sekali tidak bagus akreditasinya. Bahkan dikabarkan kalau Pak Tompa dipecat menjadi kepala sekolah dikarenakan korupsi. Sungguh sosok yang amat sangat tidak patut ditiru!

Oh iya, sebenarnya Kurapika lebih tua satu tahun daripada Gon dan Killua, tetapi karena mereka mengikuti kelas akselerasi di Hunter Junior High dulu, sekarang mereka bisa satu kelas dengan Kurapika di High School ini.

Pagi ini, kelas X-E―kelas Kurapika dan kawan-kawan―belumlah terlalu ramai oleh murid-murid. Sesampainya di kelas, mereka pun hanya menaruh tas mereka di kursi masing-masing dan beranjak keluar kelas. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di bangku taman yang tersedia di halaman Hunter High School yang memang sangat luas dan nyaman untuk menunggu bel berdering.

Sama seperti saat mereka berjalan ke sekolah ini, Gon dan Killua sibuk bertengkar kecil. Kali ini mereka meributkan soal tali sepatu Killua yang terbuka sebab tak sengaja terinjak oleh Gon. Benar-benar masalah yang sangat sepele. Tetapi, kalau masalah-masalah sepele tidak diributkan oleh mereka berdua, itulah yang aneh.

Kurapika juga sibuk melerai mereka sambil sesekali tertawa oleh ocehan-ocehan aneh yang dibuat mereka. Sungguh pagi yang sangat cerah dan menyenangkan.

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, seorang laki-laki tinggi dan tegap berkemeja putih serta bercelana hitam panjang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, ruang kepala sekolah di mana, ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu sopan sambil tersenyum. Oh, sungguh senyum yang sangat menawan yang terlihat di wajah tampan laki-laki itu.

Killua dan Gon yang tadinya masih sibuk beradu mulut, tiba-tiba terdiam saat mendengar suara laki-laki itu dan melihat senyum memukaunya. Sedangkan Kurapika, ia sama seperti mereka―tertegun sejenak saat melihat senyum memesona laki-laki itu. Namun, ia cepat sadar dan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Ruang kepala sekolah di sana," jeda Kurapika sambil menunjuk jalan menuju kantor Pak Netero. "masuk lewat sana lalu ke kiri. Ruang kepala sekolah tepat di belokan itu." jelas Kurapika sambil menatap jalan yang sedang ia tunjuk, kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Hm, belok kiri, ya? Baiklah, terima kasih penjelasannya, ya." Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih saja diam, memperhatikan laki-laki itu berjalan pergi sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

"Tadi itu siapa, ya?" ucap Gon memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu." jawab Killua tersadar sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Gon.

"Hm, mungkin murid baru? Kelihatannya masih cukup muda." ujar Kurapika menambahkan. Bahkan gadis seperti Kurapika―yang memang SANGAT jarang memberi perhatian kepada penampilan lelaki―pun sempat terpana oleh wajah dan senyum lelaki barusan. Kurapika mengakui kalau lelaki barusan memang amat tampan. Tentu saja dirinya tidak membesar-besarkan masalah ini dan tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Mungkin juga sih, murid kelas XII baru. Ah, siapapun orang tadi, ia baik sekali, ya? Belum pernah aku lihat orang tampan macam itu berlaku sopan." ucap Gon memuji orang tadi.

"Hm? Benar juga, ya? Biasanya 'kan orang tampan malah bersikap sok cakep dan seenaknya. Seperti Meryem-_senpai_ itu. Dia malah sampai menyebut-nyebut dirinya '_King_' segala. Huh!" ujar Killua menambahkan sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke belakang kepalanya.

"Hush! Jangan begitu Killua! Bagaimanapun ia _senpai_ kita, lho!" Kurapika mengingatkan sambil menepuk bahu Killua pelan. Tentu saja ia takut ocehan Killua barusan terdengar oleh _senpai-senpai_ yang sudah ramai berlalu lalang sebab sekarang memang sudah dekat waktu masuk sekolah.

"Huh, memang dia menyebalkan, kok! Sok tahu dan sok jago. Beraninya sama _kouhai-kouhai_ seperti kita." gerutu Killua dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Ya sudah, Killua! Aku mengerti maksudmu, kok. Memang dia contoh _senpai_ yang tidak baik. Mudah-mudahan saja orang tadi sifatnya seperti dugaan kita; baik dan sopan." ujar Gon menenangkan Killua sambil kembali membicarakan lelaki berambut hitam tadi.

"Iya, mudah-mudahan saja!" tambah Killua sambil beranjak bangun dari bangku taman itu. "Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas saja!" tambah Killua sambil menggerakkan tangannya―mengajak pergi kedua temannya yang masih duduk di bangku itu.

Dan benar saja, saat Gon dan Kurapika baru beranjak bangun, bel sekolah pun berdering. Mereka pun bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

**.  
><strong>

**.**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiingg!

Bel Hunter High School pun akhirnya berbunyi, tanda pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, di saat begini murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali rombongan Kurapika dan kawan-kawan. Mereka selalu pulang bertiga seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Hari ini ke rumahku dulu, 'kan?" ucap Killua membuka pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah Killua.

Tunggu! Mengapa mereka tidak pulang ke rumah masing-masing melainkan ke rumah Killua? Penasaran? Mari kita tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!~ *_Author_ diamuk _readers_*

Oke, sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama, tugas Biologi dari Wing-_sensei_. Kebetulan mereka diberi tugas membuat esai tentang bagian tubuh manusia.

Nah, bukankah rumah Killua pilihan yang tepat? Mengingat seluruh keluarga Zaoldyeck sudah sangat _master_ dalam hal motong-memotong tubuh manusia, wajar 'kan kalau mereka mengerjakan esai mereka di rumahnya. Sekalian bisa tanya-tanya bagian tubuh manusia sama seluruh Zaoldyeck.

Tentu kalian juga sudah tahu dong, pekerjaan keluarga Zaoldyeck itu apa? Apa coba? Apa? Pembunuh? Bukan-bukan! Ingat kalau fiksi ini termasuk AU alias Alternate Universe? _Yare-yare_, oke _author_ kasih tahu, pekerjaan mereka itu memotong-motong tubuh manusia alias dokter bedah!

Keluarga Zaoldyeck itu semuanya ahli dalam bidang ini. Nama 'Zaoldyeck' saja sangat terkenal di kalangan masyarakat umum, sebab kinerja mereka sangatlah bagus dan kalau dioperasi oleh mereka tidak pernah terasa sakit.

Ya, sebab setiap melakukan operasi, mereka menggunakan obat bius alias _pain killer_ khusus racikan Zaoldyeck! Jadi, jelas gak bakal sakit!~ Oh iya, mereka juga mendirikan rumah sakit 'Zaoldyeck' yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini.

Yak, kita sudahi saja penjelasan tentang Zaoldyeck dan kembali ke cerita!~ *_Author_ diinjek gajah*

"Tentu saja! 'Kan keluargamu bisa membantu kita kalau-kalau kita ada kesulitan." jawab Gon jujur dan riang. Yah, walaupun sudah kelas X namun tingkah dan ucapannya masih seperti anak berumur 12 tahun. Benar-benar anak yang polos.

"Hahaha, jadi ketahuan deh maksud kita mengerjakannya di rumah Killua!~" komentar Kurapika sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tak apa, toh Killua juga tidak keberatan, 'kan?" Gon menoleh ke arah Killua sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Killua hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Malah laki-laki tampan berambut perak itu sangat senang teman-temannya datang ke rumahnya. Kalian tentu tahu sebabnya. Dengan menjadi anak keluarga Zaoldyeck yang terkenal, pastilah Killua selalu kesepian di rumahnya. Makanya Kill, sering-sering aja dateng ke rumah saya!~ *_Author_ digiles _readers_ yang udah gregetan tujuh keliling(?) baca fiksi gaje ini*

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Alluka, Killua? Ia sudah sembuh dari sakitnya?" tanya Kurapika mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ooh, minggu depan ia akan pulang dari pengobatannya di York Shin City. Kondisinya sih sudah jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya." jawab Killua santai masih sambil berjalan menatap jalanan yang sedang ia pijak itu.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu! Semoga cepat sembuh deh si Alluka itu!" ujar Gon masih dengan nada riang gembira layaknya anak baru lulus SD. Oh, betapa manisnya anak SMA seperti dirimu ini, Gon!~ *_Author _dilempar gara-gara kebanyakan ngelantur*

Mereka terus berjalan bertiga sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama menuju ke rumah Killua. Rumah Killua terletak lebih jauh daripada Kurapika, tetapi sangat dekat dengan rumah Gon. Hanya berjarak beberapa rumah dari rumah Gon. Itu sebabnya Gon dan Killua selalu berangkat sekolah bersama dan Gon dengan sangat baik hati, selalu bersedia menunggu Killua yang tukang bangun telat itu berangkat bersamanya. Dasar Killua! Nyusahin Gon aja! *_Author_ dibunuh Killua _FC_*

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke rumah Killua yang super duper megah itu. Bagaimana tak megah? Ingat kalau Zaoldyeck sekeluarga dokter semua? Wajar kalau rumah mereka sendiri sebesar rumah sakit yang mereka dirikan. Bedanya, rumah Killua tidak ada lapangan parkir luas seperti rumah sakit. Rumah Killua memiliki lahan dan area pribadi hingga terpisah dari deretan rumah di sekitarnya. Mungkin daripada disebut rumah, sebutan Mansion lebih tepat, mengingat rumah Killua amat sangat besar.

"Selamat datang, Killua-sama!" sapa seorang pelayan yang membukakan pintu bagi mereka bertiga masuk.

"Hn." jawab Killua pendek.

"Selamat datang juga, Gon-sama, Kurapika-sama!" sapa pelayan berambut tua itu ramah. Gon dan Kurapika memang bukan pertama kali berkunjung ke mansion Killua, hingga semua penghuni di mansion Zaoldyeck sudah mengenal mereka cukup baik.

"Hn. Selamat siang, Pak (nama penjaga rumah Zaoldyeck yang tugasnya ngasih makan Mike, author lupa namanya)!" balas Gon dan Kurapika.

"Sekarang yang ada di rumah siapa saja, Pak?" tanya Killua sambil terus berjalan memasuki mansionnya yang luas itu ditemani pelayan tadi serta teman-temannya.

"Seperti biasa, Maha-sama sedang mengisap cerutu di ruangannya, Zeno-sama masih belum kembali dari bisnis lele-nya di York Shin, Silva-sama sedang memperbaiki mata robot Kikyo-sama yang baterai-nya sudah habis dan konslet, Milluki-sama sedang ke rumah pemotongan sapi pribadinya, Kalluto-sama dan Ilumi-sama sedang bertugas di rumah sakit." Pelayan itu mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya tepat saat mereka berempat telah sampai ke depan pintu kamar Killua.

"Ooh, jadi intinya yang sekarang ada di rumah hanya kakek buyut renta itu?" ujar Killua mempersingkat jawaban pertanyaannya yang begitu panjang.

"Ya." jawab pelayan itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Huft, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Oh iya, nanti bawakan kami cemilan dan jangan lupa choco-robo-kun ku, ya!" perintah Killua sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk bersama kedua temannya itu.

"Baik, Killua-sama!" ucap pelayan itu kemudian berlalu sebelum Killua menutup pintu kamarnya yang besar itu.

**.**

**.**

"Fuah!~ Akhirnya selesai!" Gon meregangkan badannya yang kaku yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk duduk dan menulis.

"Iya! Jadi tugas untuk minggu depan selesai sudah!" tambah Kurapika sambil membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di karpet kamar Killua.

"Lihat, tanpa bantuan kakek renta itu juga kita bisa selesaikan ini dengan mudah!" ujar Killua meyakinkan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sama seperti Gon.

"Ya, untung kau punya cukup banyak buku refrensi, Killua! Kita jadi banyak terbantu." ujar Kurapika lagi sambil mensleting tasnya dan meluruskan kakinya yang sedari tadi menekuk karena duduk.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan keluargaku seperti apa, Kurapika." jawab Killua masih dengan posisi santainya.

"Ya, ya." jawab Kurapika santai. "Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang saja. Sudah sore juga, nanti Senritsu khawatir." tambah Kurapika sambil berdiri dari posisi duduk santainya dan mengangkat tasnya.

"Kok cepat sekali, sih? Nanti saja bareng aku pulangnya, Kurapika." pinta Gon sambil merengut ala anak kecil ke arah Kurapika.

"Iya, nanti saja Kurapika. Kita juga belum makan makanan utamanya." Killua menambahkan pernyataan Gon barusan dengan nada santainya yang biasa. Killua, kau ganteng-ganteng mikirnya makan mulu! *_Author_ ditendang ke Mars*

"Hm, tapi nanti aku takut terlalu sore. Lagipula Senritsu pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam." bantah Kurapika halus sambil tersenyum kepada dua orang teman baiknya itu.

"Kalau kau memaksa, ya sudahlah. Ayo, aku antar sampai depan!" ucap Killua pada akhirnya dan berdiri dari posisi santainya. Gon juga ikut berdiri dengan maksud untuk ikut mengantar Kurapika.

"Ah, tak usah. Aku 'kan sudah sering ke sini. Aku sendiri saja. Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang!~" Kurapika melambai ke arah mereka sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar Killua.

"Hn, ya sudah. Hati-hati, ya Kurapika!" ucap Gon dan Killua yang kemudian kembali duduk dengan posisi santai masing-masing saat Kurapika sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut kuning keemasan itu berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan dalam diam sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat itu, matahari sore sudah hamper tenggelam hingga langit-langit di atas Kurapika berwarna jingga keemasan.

Saat ia sudah sampai dekat rumahnya, langkahnya kembali terhenti di depan rumah megah bergaya Victorian itu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah pintu rumah itu dan dilihatnya banyak sandal dan sepatu berserakan di situ. Namun, yang membuat Kurapika menoleh bukanlah sekumpulan sandal itu, melainkan suara dentingan piano yang mengalun merdu yang sampai ke telinganya.

'Hm? Merdu sekali permainan penghuni baru itu. Apa penghuni baru itu sedang mengadakan pesta hingga banyak mobil parkir dan sandal berserakan begitu?' pikir Kurapika sambil menatap halaman rumah itu yang penuh oleh 4 mobil bermacam-macam warna dan merek serta kembali menatap kumpulan sandal itu.

Kurapika kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti (lagi) di depan rumah itu dan kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya terpisah satu rumah di samping rumah itu. Ia tidak memikirkan masalah itu lebih lanjut. Namun, satu yang ia tahu; baru pertama kali ia mendengar alunan piano yang begitu indah dan lembut seperti itu.

"Aku pulang!" ucap gadis itu sesampainya di halaman rumahnya dan hendak membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak yang tersedia di balik pintu rumah itu.

"Selamat datang, Kurapika-chan! Kau darimana saja?" tanya suara yang sudah tak asing lagi gadis pirang itu.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan Senritsu! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '-chan'! Aku sudah 16 tahun sekarang!" protes Kurapika sambil berjalan masuk menuju ruang tv yang terletak dekat dapur tempat wanita mungil yang tadi dipanggil Senritsu itu berada.

"Ahahaha, iya, iya. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Kurapika." tagih Senritsu yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur―sedang memasak tepatnya.

"Aku dari rumah Killua, mengerjakan tugas." jawab Kurapika santai sambil merebahkan diri di atas sofa merah nyaman. Melepas lelah. "Oh iya, Senritsu." ucap Kurapika tiba-tiba sebab ia teringat sesuatu sambil kemudian menyalakan televisi.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Senritsu yang sekarang sedang menaruh makanan yang ia buat di atas meja makan yang letaknya dekat dengan ruang tempat Kurapika sedang duduk.

"Kau tahu rumah Mr. Jones sudah ada yang menempati." ucap Kurapika yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Pemiliknya memberi ini tadi saat kau masih di rumah Killua." jawab Senritsu sambil menunjuk sebuket buah-buahan yang tergeletak di atas meja makan.

"Ooh, begitu." Kurapika menanggapinya dengan santai dan kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah tv.

"Hm, tumben sekali kau bertanya hal macam itu. Biasanya 'kan kau tidak pedulian. Ada apa?" Kini Senritsu yang bertanya kepada gadis yang lebih muda 10 tahun dari umurnya itu.

"Tidak apa kok. Tadi aku hanya mendengar suara piano merdu berasal dari rumah itu. Makanya aku berpikir pemiliknya pasti seorang yang terkenal." jawab Kurapika santai sambil tetap menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan kosong. Ya, sebab tak satupun program televisi yang menarik perhatian gadis cantik itu.

"Begitukah? Tapi sepertinya wajahnya tidak familiar. Aku 'kan pecinta musik instrumen, jadi setidaknya aku masih tahu wajah-wajah atau nama-nama pemusik." jelas Senritsu yang memang tidak menyangka tamunya tadi siang adalah seorang pemusik handal.

Yah, sekedar info, Senritsu adalah teman ibu Kurapika yang sudah meninggal. Senritsu tinggal bersama Kurapika sebab ia merasa kasihan terhadap Kurapika yang tinggal sendirian sejak umur 12 tahun. Ayah Kurapika juga meninggal 5 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat saat beliau sedang dinas keluar kota. Dan berhubung Senritsu kebetulan sedang belajar dan meneliti musik di kota tempat Kurapika tinggal, jadilah ia tinggal bersama Kurapika selama 4 tahun terakhir.

"Hoo, begitu. Tetapi permainannya sangatlah halus dan terlatih. Sama seperti di lagu-lagu yang sering kau putar itu, Senritsu. Malah lebih indah." ucap Kurapika lagi, kali ini ia mematikan televisi dan beranjak menuju meja makan, tempat Senritsu sedang duduk.

"Wah, berarti hebat sekali, ya? Padahal ia masih amat muda, lho. Sepertinya masih seumuran denganmu, lah." tambah Senritsu sambil menatap Kurapika dan mematahkan sumpitnya kemudian berujar "_Itadakimasu!_" pelan.

"Seumuran denganku? Memang pemilik rumah itu hanya satu orang?" tanya Kurapika kemudian melakukan apa yang Senritsu barusan lakukan.

"Iya, dia bilang kalau ia pindahan dari Ryuuse-gai. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia tinggal sendiri kemudian langsung pamit pergi sebab ia masih harus mengunjungi tetangga lainnya." jawab Senritsu setelah menelan _osechi_-nya.

"Ooh, begitu." jeda Kurapika sambil minum dan kemudian meneruskan perkataannya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hm, sebentar. Kalau tak salah… namanya…" Senritsu tampak mengingat-ingat sebentar nama tetangga barunya sebab nama orang itu memang terdengar agak sulit dan asing baginya.

"…namanya…Kuroro. Ya, Kuroro Lucifer."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yak, inilah fiksi HxH pertama saya!~ Oh, betapa saya sedang suka sekali dengan pair KuroroxKurapika! xD Sebenarnya saya gak mau bikin pembukaan panjang-panjang, tepi tetep aja jadinya +3000 _words_ (gak termasuk A/N) ._. Jadi, _gomen_ kalo fiksi saya benar-benar amat sangat membosankan.

Kenapa di sini saya bikin Tompa jelek banget imejnya, ya karena emang saya paling gak suka sama tuh makhluk! Gak tau, rasanya kesel aja kalo liat namanya, apalagi gambarnya! -_- Dan tolong bayangin King Meryem seperti manusia, kepalanya normal, rambut hitam, gak punya buntut panjang!~ Trus Gon tinggiin dikit lah, sedagu Kurapika deh, kalo Killua se telinganya lah!~ *ditampar bolak-balik sama Togashi grgr seenaknya ngubah chara orang!*

Oke, gimana fiksi ini? Abal banget kah? Gaje banget-bangetan kah? Jadi, silahkan mengeluarkan semua keluhan para _readers_ yang terhormat sekalian di _**review**_! Berhubung saya juga masih _**author newbie**_ jadi saya juga masih perlu banyak pengoreksian!~ Oh iya, ada yang mau usul **si Leorio mau dijadiin apa di fiksi ini?** Soalnya jujur, saya bingung mau bikin dia jadi apa. *digranat Leorio FC*

.

**Okeh, sekali lagi, review sangat diharapkan kalo mau tahu lanjutan fiksi ini!~ *wide smile and bows* =D**

.**  
><strong>

**One Helluva Newbie Author,**

.**  
><strong>

**Kurofer P.  
><strong>


	2. Unexpected

**WARNING(S):** **AU**, **OOC**, **TYPO(S)** PERHAPS?, **KURORO X FEM! KURAPIKA**, **GAJE**, **ABAL**, **FIKSI PERTAMA DI FHI**!~

**DISCLAIMER:** Kalau **HxH punya saya**, saya bakal jadiin **Kurapika** sama **Kuroro** selalu **bersama sampe akhir**! Makanya itu, **HxH** punya **Yoshihiro Togashi**-_sensei_!~

**GENRE(S):** **ROMANCE** ABAL, **HUMOR** ABAL, **FRIENDSHIP** ABAL, SEMUANYA **ABAL **POKOKNYA!~

_Sa, readers_ sudah diperingatkan, jadi kalau tak suka, silahkan klik tombol _back_, yang masih ngotot mau baca, sembah sujud saya persembahkan kepada _readers_ sekalian!~ *plakk*

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previous Chapter:<span>_** "Hm, sebentar. Kalau tak salah… namanya…" Senritsu tampak mengingat-ingat sebentar nama tetangga barunya sebab nama orang itu memang terdengar agak sulit baginya.

"…namanya…Kuroro. Ya, Kuroro Lucifer."

* * *

><p><strong><span>2. UNEXPECTED<span>**

**…**

Gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. Setelah kembali menatap cermin dan memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya. Ia pun beranjak menuju dapur, tempat sarapan pagi buatan Senritsu menunggu.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Kurapika menyantap sarapannya sendirian dalam diam. Senritsu tidaklah menemaninya sarapan sebab ia mengerjakan pekerjaan pagi lainnya.

Yah, ingat kalau ia merangkap tugas sebagai seorang mahasiswa, ibu rumah tangga, serta freelancer (pekerja sambilan)? Maka dari itu, ia selalu punya pekerjaan lebih dan sibuk di pagi hari. Ia baru menikamti waktu santainya di atas pukul 4 sore saat semua tugas kuliah dan pekerjaannya selesai.

Walau santai, Senritsu tidaklah benar-benar bersantai. Ia harus membereskan pekerjaan rumah seperti menyapu rumah, memasak, menyiram tanaman, dan lain sebagainya. Pokoknya, ia seperti merangkap sebagai ibu bagi Kurapika.

Kurapika sendiri tidaklah bermanja-manja dengan tidak melakukan apapun. Ia selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah jikalau ia pulang cepat dan Senritsu belum pulang. Ia juga sering membantu Senritsu memasak.

Kurapika juga mandiri dengan tidak membebani Senritsu dengan segala keperluan sekolahnya, sebab ia bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Ia mempunyai situs edukasi yang sangat laku dan terkenal hingga banyak perusahaan beriklan di website-nya. Situs-nya bernama 'Chains'. Tetapi, tak ada yang tahu kalau situs edukasi 'Chains' merupakan milik Kurapika.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia kemudian beranjak ke ruang depan untuk memakai sepatu. Setelah sepatu hitam terpasang di kedua kaki jenjangnya, ia berdiri dan membalikkan badannya ke arah dalam.

"Aku berangkat, dulu. _Jaa!_" ujar Kurapika agak keras dengan maksud agar Senritsu dapat mendengar salamnya dimanapun ia berada.

"Ya, _Itterasai!_" jawab Senritsu dari jauh, entah dari ruangan mana, yang jelas cukup jelas untuk terdengar oleh Kurapika.

Kurapika melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu, menuju halaman rumahnya saat mendengar sahutan Senritsu. Kemudian ia membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan keluar. Tak lama kemudian, langkahnya terhenti.

Dan kalian tahu? Lagi-lagi ia berhenti di depan rumah Victorian itu. Kali ini, Kurapika berhenti sebab ia melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang _stretching_ dan berolahraga ringan di depan halaman rumah Victorian yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

'Ng? Bukankah itu laki-laki yang kemarin menanyakan letak ruang kepala sekolah? Kenapa ia bisa ada di rumah itu?' pikir Kurapika sejenak sambil terus memperhatikan laki-laki rupawan yang sedang meregangkan kedua tangannya itu―sedang _stretching_.

Tanpa Kurapika sadari, ia telah memandangi laki-laki itu cukup lama hingga ia tak sadar kalau ada sepeda yang hampir menyerempet dirirnya. Ingat kalau ia berdiri di tengah jalan? Walau bukan jalan besar, tetap saja banyak orang yang bepergian memakai sepeda dan melewati jalan itu.

Ting Ting

Kurapika yang tersadar ketika mendengar bunyi bel sepeda itu, refleks menoleh dan langsung melompat minggir ke depan pintu pagar rumah Victorian itu. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup kencang karena kaget.

"Huft! Hampir saja!" Kurapika menggumam sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdegup.

"_Ohayou, onna._" sapa sebuah suara bariton yang pernah Kurapika dengar. Jantung Kurapika yang baru saja kembali berdetak normal, mendadak berdegup lagi. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah suara yang menyapanya tadi.

"E-eh, _ohayou ne senpai-san!_" jawab Kurapika refleks dan seadanya. Mata biru indahnya sempat membola sejenak mengetahui sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya, sekarang berdiri tepat di depannya. Yah, walau masih ada pagar rumah yang membatasi mereka. Terkutuk kau pagar! *_Author_ mulai menggila, _readers sweat drop_*

"Hm, ada perlu apa, ya? Kulihat daritadi kau berdiam diri di depan rumah ini." tanya lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap itu sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang, ah! Mampu membuat para _fan girls_ pingsan seketika. Untungnya, Kurapika tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori _fan girl_ walau ia mengakui dan mengagumi paras sempurna laki-laki itu.

Kurapika hanya diam sejenak saat mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Pipinya memerah sedikit sebab dirinya ketahuan sedang mengamati laki-laki di depannya ini sedari tadi. Tak lupa detak jantungnya yang masih berdetak sangat cepat.

"E-er, tidak. A-aku hanya lewat di depan rumah ini. Dan aku baru sadar kalau rumah ini sudah ada pemiliknya, jadi tadi aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat." ujar Kurapika setengah jujur setengah bohong. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengaku kalau sedari tadi ia tengah memperhatikan laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Hoo, jadi kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Hm, aneh, kemarin aku sudah mengunjungi tiap rumah di dekat sini tetapi tidak bertemu denganmu." balas laki-laki itu sambil memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Tanda ia sedang heran.

"O-oh, itu. Kemarin aku pulang agak sore jadi tidak bertemu. Um, sebelumnya maaf jika aku telah mengganggu pagi Anda, _senpai-san!_" ujar Kurapika sambil sedikit tertunduk dan sedikit tergagap di awal. Wajahnya tentu saja makin memerah sebab ia makin malu.

"Oh, begitu. Iya, tak apa. Oh iya, panggil saja aku Kuroro." ucap laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Kuroro itu sopan. Tak lupa senyum memukaunya tetap menggantung di wajah pucatnya.

"I-iya, namaku Kurapika Kuruta. Salam kenal, Kuroro-san!" jawab Kurapika sambil balas tersenyum semanis mungkin, walau dalam hati ia grogi setengah mati.

"_Nein, nein_, ('Tidak, tidak' dalam Jerman). Tak usah pakai '-san'. Aku kurang suka memakai formalitas diluar pekerjaan." ucap Kuroro sambil menggoyangkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu, Kuroro." ucap Kurapika balik dengan nada yang lebih santai. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit sebab ia agak asing mendengar ucapan Kuroro yang di awal.

"Kau mau ke mana pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kuroro heran.

Jika _readers_ bertanya-tanya apakah Kuroro tidak melihat seragam yang dikenakan Kurapika sedari tadi, jawabannya karena seragam Hunter High School memang berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Lebih terlihat seperti seragam kerja daripada seragam sekolah.

Jika kalian kembali heran apakah Kuroro lupa kalau ia pernah ke Hunter High School dan melihat seragamnya, jawabannya karena seragam Hunter High School 'kan tiap hari ganti. Jadi wajar 'kan kalau Kuroro tak tahu.

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah." jawab Kurapika singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia (lagi-lagi) sedikit mengangkat alisnya karena bingung apa Kuroro tak melihatnya memakai pakaian yang jelas sekali seragam sekolah. Tetapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Hm, pantas pagi-pagi begini. Ah, kalau begitu maaf telah menahanmu, nanti kau telat lagi." ujar Kuroro sambil terkekeh pelan sambil menyibakkan rambut hitam lurusnya ke belakang.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, Lagipula sekolahku dekat, kok. Malah aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah tak sopan sudah melihat menyelidik ke dalam rumah Kuroro tanpa izin." Kurapika kembali menunduk sedikit sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"'Kan sudah kubilang tak apa-apa. Memangnya sekolahmu di mana?" Kuroro kembali bertanya dengan nada sopannya yang khas.

"Di Hunter High School. Tak jauh dari sini, kok." Kurapika kembali mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia heran apakah orang di depannya ini lupa kalau kemarin ia mengunjungi sekolah itu dan sempat bertanya kepada Kurapika dan kawan-kawan.

"Ah! Kalau begitu, kau yang waktu itu, ya?" tanya Kuroro tiba-tiba dengan nada sedikit kaget. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan dan kembali berucap,"Ya ampun, teledor sekali aku sampai baru sadar sekarang."

"Ahahaha, tak apa-apa, kok. Wajar saja kalau lupa, 'kan baru pertama bertemu." sanggah Kurapika sambil tersenyum manis nan ramah. Entah Kurapika sadar atau tidak, seberkas tipis semburat merah sempat muncul di pipi lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini walau cuma sebentar.

"Heheh, iya juga, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. Tak mau telat, 'kan?" Kuroro kembali terkekeh santai sambil tersenyum. Kurapika hanya bisa terpana sejenak tiap kali ia melihat senyum di wajah menawan lelaki itu.

"Eh, iya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya Kuroro. Sampai jumpa." ucap Kurapika sopan dan ramah sambil berbalik. Ia sempat melambai sejenak kepada Kuroro dan dibalas dengan lambaian singkat disertai senyuman.

Saat Kurapika sudah agak jauh dari rumah itu, Kuroro kembali melangkah menyusuri pekarangan rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di balik pintu _ebony_ rumahnya, ia bersandar sejenak dan bergumam, "Ya, kita _akan_ segera berjumpa lagi, Kurapika."

**.**

**.**

"Ha-ah…ha-ah…" Kurapika membungkukkan dirinya dengan menumpukan tangannya di lutut dan sedikit tersengal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedari tadi berlari-lari menuju ke sekolah dengan kecepatan yang entah berapa kilometer per jam (?) hingga napasnya benar-benar habis.

Sedikit peluh keringat bertengger di dahi mulusnya yang sedikit tertutup rambut pirang keemasannya. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan seperti biasa.

"Huft, untung masih keburu!" gumam Kurapika sambil mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan napas lega.

Baru saja ia melangkah melewati pintu gerbang Hunter High School, ia menolehkan kepala sebab suara nyaring yang khas memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hooi! Kurapika! _Matte!_" Gon berlari-lari sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sedangkan tak jauh di belakangnya, sosok pemuda pucat berambut perak yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kita juga ikut berlari.

"_Ohayou_, Gon, Killua!~" sapa Kurapika singkat dan ramah saat mereka berdua tiba di sampingnya―meskipun mereka sedang tersengal-sengal.

"Ha-ah…_Ohayou_, Kurapika!" jawab Gon masih sedikit tersengal sebab napasnya belum kembali seutuhnya.

"H-hh…eh, Kurapika, tumben kau datang agak telat seperti sekarang." timpal Killua dengan nada biasa. Sebenarnya napasnya juga masih belum kembali seperti Gon, tetapi Killua tetap bertampang santai seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

Dan sebelum Kurapika sempat menjawab pernyataan Killua, bel sekolah langsung berbunyi nyaring. Ketiganya langsung bertatapan sejenak sebelum kemudian berlari-lari menuju kelas seperti dikejar anjing gila. *_Author_ ditabok Togashi_-sensei_ gara-gara jelek-jelekkin anjing dan chara-chara-nya*

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu kelas X-E, mereka berhenti sejenak dan menunduk sambil memegangi lutut mereka untuk mengembalikan napas mereka yang benar-benar habis. Dilihat dari tampang mereka, mereka benar-benar seperti habis disuruh berjoget tiga hari dua malam non-stop sebab kelihatan lelah sekali serta bercucuran keringat.

Mengapa mereka berjuang amat keras mencapai kelas padahal baru saja bel? Sebab mereka langsung teringat pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini adalah Sejarah oleh Phinks-_sensei_. Phinks-_sensei_ itu terkenal galak dan menyeramkan sebab memang ia sedikit pemarah dan bermuka garang sebab ia tak punya alis. *_Author_ digebuk Phinks FC*

Setelah sedikit merasa lebih baik, ketiganya menegakkan tubuh mereka dan melangkah memasuki kelas. Dan beruntunglah mereka sebab Phinks-sensei belum datang dan kondisi kelas masih aman, damai, tenteram, terkendali(?). Mereka melangkah dengan tenang menuju tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Haaa-aah~ untung masih keburu, ya!" Gon menghela napas panjang setelah ia menduduki kursinya.

"Huft, iya, untung saja!~" sambung Kurapika yang masih sedikit tersengal di kursinya.

"Hhh…Oh iya, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Kurapika. Kenapa hari ini kau datang telat?" Killua masih SANGAT sedikit tersengal ketika duduk di kursinya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang ke tempat Kurapika duduk.

"Ah, nanti akan aku ceritakan. Cepat berbalik! Itu Phinks-_sensei_ sudah di luar!" Kurapika memperingatkan Killua sebab dilihatnya Phinks-_sensei_ sudah berdiri di pintu kelas. Killua pun langsung membalikan badan dan menghadap ke depan serta mengucapkan salam kepada guru garang itu seperti murid-murid lainnya.

"_Guten Morgen,_('Selamat pagi' dalam Jerman)_ class!_ Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Apa ada yang tidak masuk?" Guru berambut coklat itu melangkah masuk dan menaruh bawaannya di meja guru di depan kelas.

**.**

**.**

Ketiga sekawan itu melangkah menuju kantin HHS (Hunter High School). Sekarang sedang waktu istirahat, jadi wajar bagi mereka untuk berkeliaran di sekitar HHS. Kurapika hanya berjalan santai di belakang kedua temannya sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ganti pensilku yang tadi." Gon berjalan di samping Killua sambil menggerutu seperti anak-anak.

"Huh! Iya, iya! Kau sudah berkali-kali mengucapkan itu, Gon!" Killua berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana sambil memberikan raut kesal di wajah super tampannya.

"Habisnya walaupun aku selalu mengingatkanmu, kau selalu lupa mengganti pensilku yang kau hilangkan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang!" tambah Gon meyakinkan sambil terus memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Killua.

"Ih, habis saat aku lupa, kau sendiri selalu tidak mengingatkan aku untuk mengganti barang-barangmu yang aku hilangkan." ujar Killua memberi pembelaan terhadap dirinya yang sedari tadi disalahkan terus oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Tapi 'kan harusnya kau ingat sendiri, dong! Masa aku yang kehilangan aku juga yang harus selalu mengingatkanmu?" bantah Gon balik dengan kedua alisnya menukik.

"Ya kau 'kan yang punya barang, harusnya kau selalu ingat, dong?" bela Killua balik dengan raut muka makin kesal.

"Tapi harusnya kau yang lebih ingat sebab kau yang menghilangkan!" tukas Gon berapi-api masih menatap Killua dengan tatapan tajam.

"Huh! Baiklah! Intinya kita sama-sama pelupa. Jadi, kita sama-sama salah." Killua menarik napas panjang saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Ia sudah sangat kesal dan lelah dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka yang sejak pelajaran Matematika tadi tidak kunjung selesai.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Jelas-jelas Killua yang salah sebab berkali-kali lupa mengembalikan barang-barangku yang hilang." Gon protes sebab ia tidak terima dengan keputusan Killua yang menyatakan dirinya juga bersalah.

"Tapi kau juga salah karena tidak mengingatkanku, Gon." Killua memprotes balik dengan tingkat kekesalan yang tidak terukur lagi.

"Tidak, hanya kau yang salah, Killua!" Gon kembali melawan perkataan Killua. Kali ini empat siku-siku sudah banyak tersebar di sekitar kepalanya.

"Kita!"

"Kau!"

"Kita!"

"Kau!"

"Kita/Kau!"

"K―"

PUK

"Teman-teman, kita sudah sampai di kantin, lho!" Kurapika akhirnya angkat bicara sambil menepuk pundak kedua temannya di depannya. Sedangkan yang ditepuk pundaknya hanya menoleh ke belakang lalu saling bertatapan sejenak.

"_Yare-yare!_ Kalian mau sampai kapan selalu seperti ini?" ujar Kurapika lagi melihat kedua temannya masih terdiam satu sama lain.

"Huh, baiklah" Killua akhirnya bicara lebih dulu dan menoleh kembali ke arah Gon, "aku minta maaf telah menghilangkan barang-barangmu, Gon!"

"Ya, baiklah. Permintaan maaf diterima!" ujar Gon mantap sambil kembali tersenyum lebar ala anak-anak seolah dirinya yang tadi sangat kesal tidak pernah ada.

"Huft, baiklah. Sekarang, ayo kita cari tempat duduk." ajak Kurapika kepada teman-temannya yang sudah kembali 'tenang'.

"Ah, di sana saja! Kosong tuh." ucap Gon dengan nada riangnya yang khas sambil menunjuk meja yang kosong di ujung kantin dan bebatasan dengan taman.

"Boleh juga. Sekalian bisa cicip-cicip!" timpal Killua sambil tersenyum kucing khasnya.

"Ng? Apa maksudmu, Killua?" tanya Kurapika penasaran sebab ia merasa aneh dengan senyum kucing Killua barusan.

"Ah, tak apa-apa, kok. Ya sudah, ayo!" Killua sekarang memimpin mereka menuju meja kosong yang dimaksud dengan semangat ala '45.

"Nah, kalian tunggu saja di sini sebentar, ya!" ucap Killua saat mereka tiba di meja kosong yang dimaksud. Kemudian ia langsung lari meninggalkan Gon dan Kurapika yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Kenapa si Killua semangat sekali, sih?" tanya Gon saat mereka baru saja duduk di kursi itu.

"Aah, ternyata itu, toh." Kurapika menatap Killua di kejauhan dengan tatapan malas kira-kira seperti ini; ¬_¬

"Apa sih?" tanya Gon makin penasaran.

"Itu lho, itu." ujar Kurapika malas sambil menunjuk ke arah Killua yang sedang berlari menuju sekumpulan kakak kelas yang memakai jaket coklat dan memakai ikat kepala serta membawa nampan berisi coklat-coklat kecil dan di depan coklat-coklat itu berdiri kertas kecil bertuliskan 'Gratis'.

"Ya ampun! Kukira ada apa. Tahunya karena itu, toh." Gon berceletuk sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman peraknya yang sekarang sedang di kelilingi senior-senior pembawa coklat itu sebab Killua terus saja menunnjukkan senyum kucingnya serta memakan coklat-coklat itu. Dasar, orang kaya gak mau rugi! Liat coklat gratis langsung dibabat! *_Author_ dikeroyok Killua FC*

"Yah, sudahlah, kau mau makan apa, Gon?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengabaikan Killua yang tengah melahap coklat percobaan para kakak kelas itu dengan lahapnya.

"Hm, apa ya?" Gon melihat-lihat menu yang terpampang jelas di tembok kantin HHS yang lumayan besar itu. Bagaimana tidak besar? Kantin HHS saja sudah seperti _food court_ di mall-mall besar yang amat lengkap makanannya.

"Aku soto ayam saja, deh." ujar Gon pada akhirnya setelah ia cukup lama memandangi tembok kantin itu. Heran mengapa di HHS bisa ada soto ayam? 'Kan HHS sekolah berstandar internasional hingga makanan dari berbagai negara pun ada. Selain itu, sekolah ini 'kan hasil karangan _author_, jadi ya suka-suka _author_ mau bikin sekolah ini kayak apa.~

"Hm, aku _okonomiyaki_ saja, deh." ucap Kurapika pada akhirnya sembari mengangkat tangannya hingga salah satu _waiter_ menghampirinya. Sungguh sekolah hebat sampai di kantinnya mempunyai beberapa _waiters_.

"Kami pesan soto ayam dan _okonomiyaki._" ucap Kurapika pada _waiter_ bertampang galak dan tidak ramah berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas seperti samurai yang sedang mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu sama sekali tidak ramah. Cocok sekali dengan imejnya. Tentu kalian tahu, 'kan siapa ini?~

"Air mineral satu. Kau mau minum apa, Gon?" tanya Kurapika sembari menoleh kepada Gon.

"Hm, aku susu coklat saja, deh." jawab Gon riang kepada pelayan berkumis itu.

"Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Itu saja." jawab Kurapika sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah pelayan tak ramah itu sebab ia memang kesal dengan nada bicara pelayan itu yang seakan menantang dirinya bertarung.

Pelayan tak ramah itu langsung berbalik pergi tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

"Huh, tak ramah sekali sih, pelayan tadi?" gerutu Kurapika sambil menghadap ke arah Gon.

"Mungkin mood-nya sedang, kacau? Siapa yang tahu." jawab Gon seadanya sebab ia memang merasakan aura tak ramah pelayan berambut aneh tadi.

"Hai, teman-teman! Kalian sudah memesan?" tanya Killua tiba-tiba yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan mereka. Tampangnya tentu saja sangat amat ceria dan penuh dengan coklat.

"Ya ampun, Killua! Ini, bersihkan dulu wajahmu!" Gon menyodorkan tisu yang tersedia di meja kantin kepada Killua yang memang belepotan coklat di sana-sini.

Killua menerima tisu itu dan langsung membersihkan wajahnya hingga kembali terlihat ketampanannya. "Oh iya, tadi aku melihat _senpai_ yang kemarin, lho." ucap Killua kemudian setelah ia selesai mengelap seluruh wajah dan pakainnya yang sedikit terkena coklat.

"Ng? Maksudmu orang yang kemarin menanyakan kantor kepala sekolah?" tanya Gon balik kepada Killua.

"Ah! Maksud kalian Kuroro?" timpal Kurapika saat menyadari siapa orang yang dimaksud Killua.

"Hm? Kuroro? Siapa itu?" Kini giliran Killua yang bertanya heran.

"Oh iya, kalian belum tahu. Orang yang dimaksud Killua dan yang kemarin bertanya kepada kita, itu Kuroro." jelas Kurapika kepada teman-temannya.

"Kau kenal orang itu, Kurapika?" ucap Gon antusias sambil kembali nyengir lebar khasnya.

"Baru tadi pagi. Yang membuatku telat hari ini karena aku berpapasan dengannya dan sedikit berbincang hingga aku sedikit telat." Kurapika mempersingkat ceritanya dan setengah jujur agar tidak ditanyai macam-macam oleh kedua temannya. Lagipula, tak mungkin seorang berharga diri tinggi seperti Kurapika mengakui dirinya memperhatikan orang lain seperti _stalker_.

"Oh, pantas saja kau datang telat seperti kami. Memangnya kau bertemu di mana, Kurapika?" Kali ini Killua yang bertanya. Sepertinya Gon dan Killua menyimpan ketertarikan yang amat besar terhadap Kuroro.

"Dia tetangga baruku." jawab Kurapika singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Oh." Gon dan Killua sama-sama ber-'oh' ria mendengar jawaban Kurapika. Kemudian makanan mereka sampai. Killua hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua temannya makan di depannya sebab ia tidak sempat memesan karena akan terlalu lama dan bel pasti sudah berdering.

Kriiiiiiiiiingg!

Bel pun berbunyi. Semua siswa yang berada di kantin lekas kembali menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Kurapika dan kawan-kawan. Kebetulan sekali bel berbunyi tepat saat Gon dan Kurapika menyelesaikan kegiatan makan mereka.

"Sekarang pelajaran apa, sih?" tanya Gon sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Hm, sekarang pelajaran seni musik kalau tak salah." jawab Killua sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lho, bukankah Madam Pitou dipindahkan keluar negeri?" tanya Gon lagi masih sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Memang iya. Mungkin sekolah sudah punya penggantinya. Lihat saja nanti." ujar Kurapika yang sedari tadi berjalan di samping Gon.

Kemudian mereka sampai di kelas X-E. Mereka pun duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Murid-murid yang lain juga baru saja kembali ke kelas. Biasanya tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, Madam Pitou sudah berada di kelas. Tetapi sekarang, murid-murid dibuat menunggu beberapa menit sampai guru musik baru mereka memasuki kelas.

Klep

Pintu kelas pun dibuka dan guru yang dimaksud pun melangkah memasuki kelas itu. Sesaat setelah guru itu melangkah memasuki kelas, sebagian besar siswi di kelas itu bersorak girang ala _fangirls_.

"Kyaa!~ Sugoii!~"

"Huwaa! Siapa diaa?"

"Aaa! Tampan sekali!~"

"Hyaa! Aku mau pingsan! (?)"

Dan banyak lagi sorakan serta cekikikkan siswi lainnya hingga _author_ tak sanggup untuk menuliskan semuanya. Sedangkan ketiga manusia tokoh utama fiksi ini hanya terdiam di kursi masing-masing serta tercengang dengan mulut sedikit menganga melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka.

"Dia 'kan…" ujar Gon tak selesai.

"Dia guru? Ya ampun!" gumam Killua.

Sedangkan Kurapika tetap bungkam sambil terus melihat sosok tegap berambut hitam berjalan memasuki kelasnya yang sudah amat sangat tak asing baginya.

"_Sa, ohayou, minna-san!_ Saya guru musik baru kalian di sini menggantikan Madam Pitou." jeda laki-laki rupawan yang tengah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas itu sambil memasang senyum memukaunya yang biasa. Bisa dipastikan para siswi berjiwa _fangirl_ di kelas itu langsung mimisan serta meleleh melihat senyum guru baru mereka itu.

Sosok tegap itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Nama saya Kuroro Lucifer, dan mulai hari ini resmi mengajar musik di HHS."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Fuah! Lega chapter ini selesai pada waktunya. Karena setelah ini saya (mungkin) bakal apdet lama soalnya sekarang aja tugas-tugas saya udah menggunung! Dan ah! Lagi-lagi kepanjangan -_- saya harap readers sekalian gak bosen bacanya.

Oh iya, tambahan, bayangin Pitou di sini gak punya telinga sama buntut kucing, ya!~ *_Author_ digranat Togashi-_sensei_ karena lagi-lagi seenaknya ngubah chara orang!* Oh iya, author beneran nanya nih, mau dijadiin apa si Leorio? Apa tak usah dimunculin saja? -_-" *dihajar Leorio FC*

**Danke für die Reviews, volk!~**

**October Ville & Aiko Enma**

**Aiko Enma: **Hyaha!~ Kita ketemu lagi di sini!~ *ditimpuk gara-gara SKSD* Ternyata promosi saya di fiksi lain saya laku!~ *plakk* Dikau sering nongkrong di sini juga, toh. Ehm, soal Kuroro mirip kayak Sebas, saya ngakak bayanginnya!~ xD Kayaknya seru tuh! Lihat nanti aja deh, apakah saya bakal ngubah Kuroro yg cool jadi bejat kyk Sebas!~ *author dilempar ke Mars* Okeh, makasih RnR-nyaa. RnR lagi boleh banget!~ ^^

Saya rasa cukup sekian bacotan gaje saya. Once again, **kalo mau dilanjut;** **Review onegaishimasu!~ =D *wide smiles and bows***

.

**Sign,**

.**  
><strong>

**Kurofer P.  
><strong>


	3. Something

**WARNING(S):** **AU**, **OOC**, **TYPO(S)** PERHAPS?, **KURORO X FEM! KURAPIKA**, **GAJE**, **ABAL**, **FIKSI PERTAMA DI FHI**!~

**DISCLAIMER:** Kalau **HxH punya saya**, saya bakal jadiin **Kurapika** sama **Kuroro** selalu **bersama sampe akhir**! Makanya itu, **HxH** punya **Yoshihiro Togashi**-_sensei_!~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>__Sosok tegap itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Nama saya Kuroro Lucifer, dan mulai hari ini resmi mengajar musik di HHS."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>3. SOMETHING<span>**

**…**

Gadis pirang itu berjalan sendirian di sore itu. Hendak pulang ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa, ia hanya berjalan dalam diam. Memperhatikan jalanan sekelilingnya yang ramai oleh orang berlalu lalang. Kebanyakan pekerja kantoran yang ingin pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Ha-ah. Benar-benar hari yang lelah!" gumam gadis itu sambil menghela napas pendek. KBM di sekolahnya hari ini memang lebih panjang dari biasanya, hingga murid-murid HHS baru bisa melepas penat mereka pukul 4 sore ini.

Bukan hanya lelah dan letih yang ia rasakan, tetapi sebetulnya masih banyak lagi yang ia alami hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar 'sesuatu' baginya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

"Kyaa! Sensei tampan sekali! Aku mau minta nomor hape sensei, dong!" sahut salah satu murid perempuan dengan amat gamblangnya.

"Ih, enak saja! Aku duluan yang minta tahu!" tukas gadis yang lainnya protes.

"Eh? Orang aku duluan!" Ternyata ada lagi yang protes oleh ocehan dua gadis tadi. Dan semakin lama semakin banyak saja yang sahutan-sahutan protes yang keluar dari mulut gadis-gadis di kelas itu.

Hampir semua gadis―ya, tidak semua, karena Kurapika tidak ikut berteriak ricuh dan hanya ber-_sweat drop_ melihat tingkah laku teman-teman perempuannya yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis― itu mengoceh ala _fangirl_ yang menurut Kuroro amat sangat berisik dan mengganggu. Namun, sebagai guru baru ber-imej _cool_, tentu saja ia tidak lantas berteriak marah-marah seperti kebanyakan guru. Lagipula, marah bukanlah sifatnya.

Sementara murid-murid perempuan asyik beradu mulut dan terus saja mengoceh, siswa laki-laki malah bersikap kebalikannya. Mereka hanya diam sambil memasang topeng tenang di muka masing-masing. Padahal dalam hati mereka sudah kesel setengah hidup sambil menggerutu dan berbagai sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut mereka sebab pesona Kuroro telah merebut semua perhatian kaum hawa di kelasnya. Mungkin bukan hanya kelas itu yang akan terebut, bisa saja seluruh sekolah ditaklukkan oleh kerupawanan guru muda itu. Oke, berlebihan. Lanjut ke cerita.

"Ehem! _Shizukani shitekudasai_! (Harap tenang)" ujar Kuroro sedikit keras agar kebisingan di kelas itu mereda. Dan seperti mantra Harry Potter yang mampu membuat kaku seketika, kumpulan fangirls di kelas itu langsung diam seketika ketika Kuroro angkat bicara.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Saya tidak suka ada yang berisik di kelas saya. Jadi, kalau ada yang tidak setuju dengan peraturan ini, silakan keluar dari kelas saya." lanjut Kuroro dengan nada tenang dan wajah tersenyumnya yang khas. Namun efek kalimat yang dikeluarkannya barusan berbanding terbalik dengan senyumnya. Kalimatnya berusan sukses membuat semua murid baik siswa maupun siswi terhenyak dan kicep seketika. Seperti ada aura membunuh yang muncul seketika di kelas yang tadinya amat gaduh itu.

Lagi-lagi, ketiga tokoh utama fiksi ini alias Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika, _sweat drop_. Kaget tentunya. Orang yang mereka kira baik-baik saja ternyata bisa mengeluarkan aura macam ini. Dengan senyum enteng pula. Mereka pun langsung membuat mental note dalam pikiran masing-masing.'_Jangan pernah cari masalah dengan orang ini atau mati.'_

"Hari ini kita tidak belajar di ruang musik sebab saya hanya akan membahas beberapa teori. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, saya ingin mengabsen dulu sekalian mengenal sekolah ini. Pepatah mengatakan '_Tak kenal maka tak sayang_', jadi saya ingin kalian berdiri saat nama kalian dipanggil." ucapnya sebelum kemudian berjalan ke meja guru yang terletak di depan kelas itu. Mungkin salah satu _reader_ ada yang nyadar kalau kata-kata Kuroro itu persis banget sama kata-kata guru-guru di sekolah baru. _Author_ yang ngetik fiksi ini saja bosen banget dengar kata-kata macam itu. Oke, abaikan curhatan saya, lanjut ke cerita.

Satu per satu nama pun dipanggil. Semua siswi―ralat, hampir semua siswi di kelas itu sedikit grasak-grusuk di mejanya masing-masing. Ada yang merapikan rambut, merapikan baju-baju seragam mereka, yang membetulkan _make-up_ pun ada. Bagaimanapun, mereka harus tampil sesempurna mungkin saat nama mereka dipanggil dan mereka berdiri. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikiran gadis-gadis _fangirls_ itu.

Para siswa―ditambah Kurapika―tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku siswi di kelasnya itu. Terutama para putra, mereka kebanyakan hanya ber-'cih' sambil memasang raut kesal melihat betapa antusiasnya siswi-siswi di kelasnya.

"_Yare-yare_! (Ya, ampun!) Tak kusangka kemunculan _dia_ bisa berefek sebesar ini. Memang sih terlihat _cool_ tapi ya ampun! Segitunya apa?" gerutu Killua tidak jelas pada siapa. Yang jelas gerutuannya itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Gon yang duduk dekat dengannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu, Killua?" tanya Gon merspon gerutuan Killua. Tunggu! Seorang Gon berkata 'cemburu?' Seorang Gon yang polos bertanya hal semacam itu? Killua pun sama herannya dengan _Author_ hingga langsung terlonjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi, Gon?" tanya Killua kaget dengan suara agak keras hingga seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Zaoldyeck-kun, benar? Kenapa kau berdiri? Ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada santai dan senyum menawan namun sekali lagi, aura yang muncul malah sebaliknya. Sekejap seisi kelas langsung kembali menoleh ke depan dan diam seketika.

Killua yang ditegur sudah deg-degan setengah hidup di mejanya. Lantas ia menjawab dengan sedikit terbata, "T-tidak ada apa-apa, sensei! _Sumimasen_ (Maaf)!" kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya sambil sedikit tertunduk.

"Baiklah saya lanjutkan. Gon Freecs."

"_Ha'i imasu_! (Hadir!)" ujar Gon sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hm, Gon, kau mirip sekali dengan kenalanku. Apa kau punya kakak?" tanya Kuroro kemudian sambil mengisi daftar absensi kelas X-E. Saat pertama ia memasuki kelas itu pun ia merasa ada beberapa wajah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Termasuk Kurapika tentu saja.

"Tidak. Saya anak tunggal, sensei." jawab Gon setelah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"_Sou ka_. (Begitukah?) Hm, tapi marga kalian sama." ujar Kuroro sambil menatap Gon, berusaha menemukan berbagai kemiripan lainnya dengan temannya itu.

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah ayahku, sensei." jawab Gon. Ia sudah sering mendengar orang mengira ayahnya itu adalah kakaknya sebab ayahnya memang tidak terlihat seperti 'ayah'. Lebih terlihat seperti mahasiswa 20 tahunan. Mungkin karena pengaruh ayahnya itulah wajah Gon menjadi awet muda seperti anak-anak kecil imut meski usianya remaja.

"Benarkah? Ya ampun, dunia ini sempit sekali dan sungguh, penuh kejutan." gumam Kuroro sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ternyata ia tengah mengajar salah satu anak temannya.

Lalu Kuroro melanjutkan mengabsen seisi kelas itu. "Killua Zaoldyeck."

"Hn." ujar Killua singkat sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Killua-kun, sampaikan pada ayahmu bahwa beliau dapat salam dari Hisoka." ujar Kuroro sambil tersenyum―berusaha menahan tawa saat mengucapkan itu. Wajar jika _readers _tak tahu apa yang lucu tentang hal itu, saya selaku _Author_ pun tidak tahu. *dihajar* Nampaknya itu urusan orang dewasa yang hanya Kuroro dan teman-temannya yang tahu.

"Ha? E-eh, iya." Killua sendiri bingung dengan perkataan gurunya barusan, namun ia tak memusingkannya lebih lanjut dan kembali duduk.

Kemudian, pemuda raven itu kembali mengabsen siswa lainnya hingga akhirnya sampai juga giliran Kurapika.

"Kurapika Kuruta."

"Hadir." jawab gadis itu pelan sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ia hanya bisa menatap ganjil gurunya itu sebab sebelumnya ia telah memanggilnya hanya dengan nama. Ah, tetapi bukankah Kuroro sendiri yang memintanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Kurapika-san?" tanya guru tampan itu iseng sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat raut wajah Kurapika menegang seketika.

"H-ha? E-eh, i-iya." jawab Kurapika terbata-bata. Sungguh ia kaget sekali dan sempat bingung mau menjawab apa. Bagaimanapun, pemuda yang tadinya hanyalah tetangganya sekarang ini pemuda tegap itu adalah gurunya. Kurapika tak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

"EH? DIMANA KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA, KURAPIKA?" histeris salah satu siswi _fangirl_ Kuroro. Dan karena teriakannya itu, siswi lainnya juga ikut histeris dan menanyai Kurapika macam-macam.

"E-eh―" Kurapika yang tiba-tiba dihujani pertanyaan-pertanyaan menuntut dari teman-temannya itu, hanya ber-sweat drop sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan bingung.

"_Achtung_! ('Perhatian!' dalam Jerman) Harap tenang hingga pelajaran saya selesai." peringat Kuroro kembali diiringi aura gelap khasnya, yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat kelas itu sunyi senyap.

"Baik, saya lanjutkan. Kiriko Ponzu."

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, untuk pertemuan selanjutnya kalian harus sudah menguasai tangga nada minor. Akan ada tes…" jeda Kuroro yang langsung saja disambut desahan tak puas dan 'Yaah!' dari para siswa, sedangkan siswi-siswi sih terlihat tenang-tenang saja. "..tetapi tidak mengambil nilai, kok. Saya baru akan mengambil nilai saat kalian sudah saya anggap bisa, jadi tenang saja." lanjutnya yang kembali disambut dengan sorakan girang dan lega oleh seluruh siswa.

"Nah, saya permisi." ucap pemuda itu sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Tak lama setelah pemuda itu menghilang dari kelas itu, siswi-siswi yang secara mendadak memutuskan menjadi 'Kuroro Fans Club' langsung saja datang mengerubungi meja Kurapika. Berniat mengumpulkan informasi tentunya.

"Kurapika! Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya!" pinta salah satu siswi berambut pirang kejinggaan antusias.

"Lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya? Jangan bilang kau ternyata kekasihnya!" timpal salah seorang siswi berambut merah muda histeris yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan 'Yaah!' dan semacamnya, yang menggambarkan kekecewaan siswi-siswi itu.

"E-er―"

"Beritahu kami semua yang kau tahu, Kurapika! Ayolah, kau 'kan baik hati!~" pinta siswi lain lagi, kali ini berambut hitam kuncir dua. Wow, hanya dalam waktu 90 menit, Kuroro mampu mengumpulkan fans segini banyak? Memang kerupawanannya itu 'sesuatu' sekali.

"Ya ampun! Ada apa sih dengan kalian? Apa _dia _sebegitu kerennya hingga kalian jadi gila seperti ini, eh?" protes Killua kepada kerumunan _fangirls_ itu. Protes Killua tadi juga merupakan perwakilan protes siswa-siswa lainnya yang memang sedari tadi kesal dan iri sekali dengan guru tampan mereka itu. Maka saat itu juga Killua secara tiba-tiba telah menjadi 'Ketua' atau juru bicara bagi emansipasi lelaki di kelas itu.

Sungguh, hanya karena kedatangan 90 menit Kuroro di kelas itu, di kelas itu sudah tercipta berbagai forum, fans club, organisasi pembela, dan lain semacamnya. Hanya karena kemunculan seorang Kuroro.

"Kau takkan tahu bagaimana perasaan kami, Killua! Kau itu laki-laki. Lagipula terserah kami 'kan mau bertindak seperti apa?" balas siswi berambut jingga tak kalah menuntut.

Dan tak lama kemudian di kelas itu kembali terjadi kericuhan oleh perang kata. Killua cukup berperan besar dalam 'perang' ini mengingat ialah yang memicu peperangan ini.

Yang tersisa di kelas itu hanyalah Gon dan Kurapika yang hanya bisa melongo sambil ber-sweat drop melihat tingkah laku semua teman-temannya itu.

Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, hal ini terjadi hanya gara-gara kemunculan seorang Kuroro Lucifer.

**.**

**.**

"Ya ampun! Hanya dalam sehari sudah kacau seperti ini. Efek _orang itu_ benar-benar besar, yah?" tanya Gon sambil kemudian mengunyah tuna sandwich-nya.

"Dan kenapa kau marah-marah, sih Killua? Kau 'kan yang menyebabkan kelas jadi gaduh sekali tadi hingga kita semua kena hukum Palm-sensei." tambah Kurapika sambil meminum teh tariknya.

Killua yang memang masih kesal dan merasa bersalah hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mendesah dan meminum susu coklatnya.

"Yah, kau tak akan mengerti perasaan kami para lelaki. Lihat saja, dalam sekejap semua perhatian cewek hilang begitu saja. Laki-laki 'kan bukan hanya _dia_ saja!" Killua kembali menggerutu sambil menusuk-nusuk _streamed roll_-nya.

"Jadi hanya karena itu? Hm, sepertinya Gon biasa saja deh. Apa kau juga kesal, eh Gon?" tanya Kurapika heran sambil menatap Gon.

"Biasa saja. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang Killua dan yang lain maksud." jawab Gon sejujurnya sambil kembali melahap roti isi ikan itu.

"Ah, wajar saja kau tidak mengerti, Gon. Kau 'kan masih anak kecil." ucap Killua remeh sambil melirik iseng ke arah Gon dan melahap potongan _streamed roll_-nya.

"Apa maksudmu Killua? Aku sudah remaja! Ah, kalau aku anak kecil lalu kau apa?" balas Gon tak mau kalah.

'_Mulai lagi_' pikir Kurapika sambil melirik malas ke arah mereka dan melanjutkan santap siangnya dalam diam. Tak menghiraukan kedua temannya yang kini tengah berperang kata.

Sementara kedua temannya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Kurapika hanya makan sambil sesekali mendesah. Ia sedang berpikir. Menurutnya hari ini benar-benar 'sesuatu'. Ia kembali teringat akan antusiasme teman-teman perempuannya akan Kuroro.

'_Dalam sehari, satu kelas sudah tunduk padanya. Memang sosok yang hebat sekali._' pikir Kurapika sambil meminum tehnya.

Lalu ia teringat kembali dengan percakapan singkatnya dengan pemuda tampan itu tadi pagi. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya terkembang. Hal itu disadari oleh kedua temannya yang tengah asyik berperang itu. Bagaimanapun, seorang Kurapika tiba-tiba tersenyum padahal tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan? Hal ini pastilah langsung dapat disadari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, Kurapika. Kau ngeliatin apa, sih? Ada yang lucu, ya?" tanya Killua penasaran sambil melihat ke arah pandang Kurapika. Padahal Kurapika sendiri sedang tidak menatap apa-apa.

"A-ah! T-tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya dan bertanya heran.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba tersenyum padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Itu termasuk aneh untukmu, Kurapika." Kali ini Gon yang berbicara dengan nada sama herannya dengan pertanyaan Kurapika tadi. Kurapika yang ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidik teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum ganjil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Memangnya tadi aku tersenyum, ya?" tanya Kurapika lagi sambil mengaduk-aduk _random_ tehnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hayo?~" tanya Killua balik dengan nada jahilnya dan seringaian isengnya yang sukses membuat Kurapika berdegup sesaat dan serabut merah tipis sedikit muncul di wajahnya.

"H-h-hah? Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa, kok! Sungguh!" bantah Kurapika sambil sedikit gelagapan. Tentu saja, sebab pertanyaan Killua itu tepat sasaran.

"Eh, memangnya kau memikirkan apa, Kurapika? Ceritalah pada kami!" ujar Gon dengan sedikit nada meminta. Masih dengan raut dan pola pikiran anak-anak yang polos.

"A-aku benar-benar tak memikirkan apapun, kok! Daripada itu, lebih baik kalian habiskan dulu makanan kalian. Sebelum belnya berdering." ujar Kurapika mencari pengalihan bahan pembicaraan dan kembali menghabiskan tehnya.

Gon yang menurut, hanya menghabiskan sandwich-nya. Sedangkan Killua…dia mah jangan ditanya. Sekalinya ngerjain atau ngisengin orang, dia gak bakal berhenti sebelum dia mau berhenti.

"Ah, masa?~ Yang benar?~ Kok kalau nggak mikirin apa-apa bisa senyum-senyum sendiri?~~" tanya Killua dengan nada meledek sambil terkekeh-kekeh puas.

"Benar, kok! Terserah kau sajalah, Killua." jawab Kurapika pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalah karena selain merasa dirinya sedikit terpojokkan, ia lelah berperang kata dengan Killua yang pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Hihihi, berarti tebakanku benar! Ah, coba pikir. Apa sih yang biasanya membuat perempuan suka tersenyum sendiri secara tiba-tiba?~" tanya Killua pada diri sendiri sambil meminum susunya kembali.

"Aah!~ Kau pasti sedang memikirkan laki-laki, Kurapika! Haha, ayo mengaku saja!" lanjut Killua girang sambil tertawa-tawa puas dan meledek Kurapika.

"A-a-ap-apa sih? D-d-d-daripada itu, ayo cepat habiskan makananmu, Killua! Nanti belnya keburu―" Belum selesai Kurapika menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kata-katanya terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang benar-benar berdering. Pertanda jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

Kriiiiiiiiiiiing!

Bel pertanda KBM telah usai pun berdering. Diiringi keriangan siswa HHS yang memang amat senang mengetahui waktunya pulang telah tiba. Satu per satu murid-murid mulai meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Gon, Killua, dan Kurapika. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas mereka yang mulai sepi.

"Kalian mau ke mana habis ini?" tanya Killua kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku mau langsung pulang! Entah, hari ini aku merasa begitu lelah." jawab Kurapika sambil terus berjalan di samping mereka.

"Aku juga langsung pulang. Sudah sore begini. Memangnya kau tak langsung pulang, Killua?" tanya Gon balik sambil menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Yah, tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke pachinko dulu, Gon. Tapi sepertinya kau juga lelah, jadi ya sudahlah." jawab Killua santai sambil berjalan dengan kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau harus lebih sering di rumah, Killua. Agar kau makin dekat dengan keluargamu." saran Kurapika mengingat keluarga Zaoldyeck tidak kelihatan sedamai keluarga lainnya. Ingat kalau keluarga Zaoldyeck itu dokter semua? Tentunya masing-masing individu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Ha-ah! Kau tahu sendiri kalau ayah ibuku jarang ada di rumah. Paling-paling hanya ada kakek renta itu lagi yang ada di rumah." ucap Killua datar sambil mendesah dan menatap langit. Hanya bisa pasrah menerima keluarganya yang memang tidak sehangat keluarga lain.

"Yah, paling tidak masih ada orang, 'kan walau cuma kakek-mu? Masih ada yang bisa diajak bicara, lah." ujar Kurapika lagi kali ini dengan nada menasihati. Oh, betapa Kurapika punya _talent_ untuk jadi seorang guru atau psikolog dan motivator.

"Lagipula, aku 'kan sering main ke rumahmu, Killua! Kau tidak menganggapku, yah?" tanya Gon sedikit menuntut sambil menatap tajam Killua. Sebenarnya ia bermaksud menghibur sahabat karibnya sejak taman kanak-kanak dulu.

"Bukan begitu, Gon! Aku justru sangat senang kalau kau datang ke rumah." ucap Killua sambil balas menoleh ke arah Gon.

"Nah, kalau begitu kau tidak terlalu kesepian, 'kan? Hm, sebenarnya aku bisa-bisa saja sering-sering datang ke rumahmu, tapi… aku tak enak dengan Senritsu yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah sendiri." tutur Kurapika.

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok, Kurapika! Ohiya, kenapa jadi membahas tentang ini, sih? Ganti topik saja!" ujar Killua yang bosan dengan pembicaraan tentang dirinya.

"Ohiya, kapan-kapan ajari aku bermain tangga nada minor, ya! Aku masih tidak ingat urutannya." ucap Gon santai sambil menatap teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok saja kita ke rumah Killua. Di rumahku juga bisa sih. Terserah saja." jawab Kurapika memberi pilihan. Kurapika sih tidak masalah dimana saja, asal tidak telalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hmmm… Ah! Betul juga! Kenapa tidak langsung saja minta ajari Kuroro-sensei? Kau tetangganya, 'kan?" ucap Killua antusias dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah tampannya. Hm, perasaan tadi di kelas ia sebegitu kesalnya sama Kuroro, kenapa sekarang malah mau minta ajarin coba? *_Author_ dilempar ke sumur*

"Ah iya juga! Belajar langsung dari gurunya pastilah benar. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran, ya?" ujar Gon juga dengan nada riang.

"Hah? Serius nih? Apa tidak apa-apa? Nanti kita malah merepotkannya lagi." respon Kurapika pelan sambil menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan 'Serius lo?'

"Yah, sebelumnya kita bilang dulu lah. Baru deh kalau dia setuju, kita main ke rumahnya. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan isi rumah orang-yang-dikagumi-satu-kelas-hanya-dalam-90-menit itu bagaimana." ucap Killua sambil tersenyum puas dan sedikit terkekeh-kekeh.

"Oh. Ternyata ada maksud tersendirinya. Pantas saja kau mau ke rumahnya." ujar Kurapika datar sambil melirik sinis Killua.

"Yah, awalnya sih aku tak bermaksud. Baru saja aku kepikiran akan hal itu, kok." jawab Killua santai sambil kembali terkekeh kucing.

"Ya ampun Killua. Tak baik, lho seperti itu. Bagaimana nanti kalau niatmu diketahui sensei dan esoknya kau sudah berbaring dalam peti?" tanya Gon _to the point_ tanpa nada ragu atau bersalah sama sekali. Hanya ada kepolosan dan kejujuran yang terdengar dari nadanya.

Killua dan Kurapika yang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Gon hanya ternganga sambil _sweat drop_ akan tingkah laku teman mereja yang satu itu.

**...**

* * *

><p>Gadis pirang itu pun akhirnya sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia pun membuka pagarnya dan melangkah masuk melewati pekarangan rumahnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu rumah dan bersiap meneriakkan '<em>Tadaima<em> (Aku pulang!)' tetapi iris safirnya tertuju pada lantai depan tempat ia atau Senritsu biasa melepas alas kaki. Terdapat sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam khas pekerja kantoran yang dari bentuknya sudah dapat diketahui kalau itu sepatu laki-laki.

"Hm? Sepatu siapa itu? Ada tamu, ya?" gumam Kurapika sebelum ia meneriakkan 'Aku pulang!' seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Kurapika sambil melepas sepatunya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kurapika?" Bukan suara keibuan yang biasa membalas salamnya melainkan suara bariton laki-laki yang menyahut.

"Kau."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA SAUDARA-SAUDARA! D8 Apdetnya ngaret banget-bangetan! Tolong jangan nodongin pistol depan muka saya gitu dong. Tugas saya benar-benar menumpuk berkali lipat! Bayangkan saja, selesai satu peer, tumbuh seribu! DX Sekali lagi maaf! Ohiya, soal Leorio, saya udah menemukan peran yang cocok. Tunggu saja yah XD #plakkdesh

.

**Danke** **für die Reviews, Volk!**

**October Ville, Aiko Enma, Sato94, flower scent, Kelly, Kay inizaki-chan, yuko, sohee, Rei-no-otome, Natsu Hiru Chan**

**.**

Berhubung saya males buka tab baru, saya balas disini saja review-nya;

**October Ville**: Thank you so much for your appreciation! I'm trying my best to keep continue this! And thank you again for the advice concerning Leorio thingy. I think I know what will he be in my awkward fiction! xD Sorry for the _scratch_very_scartch_ late update! I hope you'll enjoy this too. Review again, bitte? 8D

**Aiko Enma**: Tukang bakmi? *ngakak* Saya malah kepikiran tukang sayur! *dibunuh Leorio FC* Oke, terimakasih saran dan reviewnya! Bisa aja saya bikin makin panjang tapi nanti ceritanya makin nyasar kemana-mana ==v RnR lagi? =3

**Sato94**: Ahaha!~ Kenapa banyak yang nyaranin love triangle gitu yah? Yah, saya udah dapet sih dia mau jadi apa. Anyway, makasih saran dan reviewnya! =D Ini lanjutannya setelah berabad-abad lamanya #plak! Review lagi boleh? xD

**Kelly**: Ini lanjutannya! Sumimasen telat banget! D8 Nanti ada waktunya mereka mesra-mesraan kok, haha #Plakk! Makasih reviewnya! Review lagi? X3

**Kay inizaki-chan**: Sekolah pasti jadi serasa surga dunia, hoho #desh! Makasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya. Oh iya, untuk review Anda di fic lain saya; Maaf saya baru sempet apdet sekarang! DX Nah, karena udah apdet, Review lagi yah? =D

**yuko**: Silakan baca **warning**-nya dan Anda boleh meninggalkan fiksi gaje ini. :]

**sohee**: Terimakasih banyak! Review lagi boleh banget! 8)

**Rei-no-otome**: Sama-sama. Banyak juga yang minta Kuroro dibikin 'sebejat' Sebas, yah? Lihat nanti saja deh, saya masih gak tega bikin dia semesum Sebas :/ *dihajar Kuroro* Ini apdet. Maaf lama... Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi? xD

**Natsu Hiru Chan**: Yoroshiku, Natsu-san! Kurofer-desu! ^^ Saya juga asalnya dari fandom seberang. Saya cuma numpang nyampah disini ==v Wah, ada lagi yang mau bikin triangle love KuroKuraLeo. Tenang saja, main pairing-nya disini itu KuroKura, saya juga gak srek ngeliat LeoKura D8 *dihajar penggemar pairing itu* Soal apdet, karena tugas saya benar-benar menggunung kayak sampah, jadi saya gak bisa janji apdet cepet, Ini aja lama bener #deshplakk Maaf, tapi akan saya usahakan gak ngaret2 banget. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi? =3

.

**Oke, saya senang sekali karena banyak yang menunggu fic super gaje ini. Kalau mau dilanjut lagi, REVIEW, bitte!~**


	4. Strange

**WARNING(S):** **AU**, **OOC**, **TYPO(S)** PERHAPS?, **KURORO X FEM! KURAPIKA**, **GAJE**, **ABAL**, **FIKSI PERTAMA DI FHI**!~

**DISCLAIMER:** Kalau **HxH punya saya**, saya bakal jadiin **Kurapika** sama **Kuroro** selalu **bersama sampe akhir**! Makanya itu, **HxH** punya **Yoshihiro Togashi**-_sensei_!~

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><span>Previous Chapter<span>_**: "Kurapika?" Bukan suara keibuan yang biasa membalas salamnya melainkan suara bariton laki-laki yang menyahut._

"_Kau."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>4. STRANGE<span>**

**…**

"Lho, kenapa dengan rambutmu, eh?" Laki-laki berambut perak berantakan itu menunjuk-nunjuk kepala temannya dengan raut herannya.

"Belum sisiran, ya Kurapika?" Laki-laki lainnya yang lebih pendek dan berambut hitam menambahkan dengan santai dan polosnya hingga membuat perempuan _blonde_ yang dimaksud hanya diam maklum sambil menunduk.

"Bukan, Gon! Ini gara-gara tadi ada orang aneh yang mengejar-ngejarku saat di jalan tadi. Beruntung, orang itu tidak terlalu nekat untuk mengejar sampai gerbang." jawab si manis Kurapika dengan sedikit gerutuan yang terdengar agak berbeda. Ya, berbeda sebab menggerutu dan berdecak itu sama sekali bukan sifatnya.

"Kenapa sih, Kurapika? Kelihatannya kau kesal sekali." Killua yang tentunya menyadari ini langsung saja bertanya. 'Kan malu bertanya sesat di jalan!~

"Sedang PMS ya?" Kali ini sebuah kalimat yang amat sangat tidak terduga yang keluar dari mulut seorang anak polos macam Gon yang otomatis membuat kedua temannya yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya itu menoleh serentak ke arahnya. Dengan wajah kaget dan horor masing-masing tentunya.

"HAH? Kau bilang apa, Gon?" Kurapika sekalipun tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Seorang Kurapika, lho!

"… Gon…" Laki-laki perak yang satunya saja sampai kehilangan kata-kata dan tenaga hingga ia berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga tidak terlihat jelas seperti apa ekspresinya saat itu.

"Kemana Gon bodoh nan polos yang selama ini kukenaaaaal?" jerit Killua dengan raut horor hingga semua penghuni sekolah di dekat mereka menolehkan pandangan mereka hanya untuk sekedar melihat reaksi dramatis sang Zaoldyeck muda.

"Ih, apa sih Killua? Kau berlebihan deh. Kalau masalah itu sih aku tahu dari Bibi Mito! Lagian kenapa masalah seperti ini dibesar-besarkan, sih?" balas Gon sambil sedikit cemberut. Tentu saja ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap teman terbaiknya ini yang selalu heboh tiap kali Gon bertindak atau berkata hal-hal yang bukan seperti anak kecil. Lagipula, ya ampun! Di fanfiksi ini Gon sudah kelas 1 SMA lho! Wajar saja 'kan Gon bertindak dan berkata seperti remaja pada umumnya?

"Lho, tentu saja masalah ini HARUS dipertanyakan sebab ini menyangkut akhir dunia, lho! Kalau kau saja mulai tidak 'polos' berarti kiamat sudah dekat!" ucap Killua dengan nada dan ekspresi luar biasa horor. Entah ia bermaksud bercanda atau tidak, dua pukulan langsung saja mendarat mulus di kepala perak itu.

BUAGH

"..Duh… Kalian apa-apaan sih? Kalau aku amnesia, bagaimana? Kalian mau tanggung jawab?" gerutu Killua tak terima dengan perlakuan dua orang 'teman'nya itu.

"Aku sih tak masalah kau amnesia. Jadi kami bisa membuat otakmu yang aneh itu menjadi bekerja senormalnya." jawab Kurapika sarkastis dengan lirikan tajam tentunya.

"Hahaha!~ Kau benar Kurapika! Ayo kita buat Killua menjadi 'normal'!" Gon tertawa geli sementara sang Zaoldyeck muda hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah pucat yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan seorang Gon yang polosnya setengah hidup pun ikut men-_declare_ kalau Killua memang harus di'cuci' otak.~ *_Author_ dikepret Killua*

Kedua orang di depan Killua semakin tertawa menjadi-jadi begitu melihat respon Killua yang malah terlihat sangat aneh dan sedikit seperti perempuan. Biasanya Killua akan pura-pura mengambek atau apalah, kali ini ia hanya duduk diam dengan rona merah di seluruh wajahnya. Mungkin karena dirinya masih syok dengan sikap Gon yang mulai 'tak polos'?―menurut sudut pandang Killua.

"Ugh! H-hentikan tertawa kalian, dong! K-kenapa kalian malah makin keras sih?" ucap Killua terbata, masih menahan emosi.

"Hahaha~ Ahaha, habis kau juga ikut aneh sih hari ini!~" jawab Kurapika sambil berusaha berhenti tertawa.

"Hm, coba ingat deh. Hari ini kita semua memang aneh, 'kan? Pertama Kurapika, lalu Killua. Aku sih tidak aneh, Killua saja yang seenaknya berkata begitu." Gon memberi alasan―atau pembelaan diri atas dirinya yang dituduh aneh. Tetapi memang jikalau dilihat dari sisi orang ketiga, mereka bertiga memang aneh.

"Mungkin gara-gara orang aneh yang mengejar-ngejar Kurapika tadi pagi? Aku sering dengar ucapan 'kalau bertemu orang gila di suatu hari maka di satu hari itu kau akan sial'." Killua mengemukakan pendapatnya―sebenarnya sih sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik dan membangkitkan harga dirinya.

"Ah, dengar kalimat itu darimana? Aku baru dengar itu dari kau. Lagipula, jangan percaya takhayul seperti itu, Killua." balas Gon memperingati temannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ada orang yang mengejar-ngejarmu, Kurapika?" tanya Killua menyadari topik awal pembicaraan mereka sempat berbelok kemana-mana.

"Huh, aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Pokoknya aku cuma berjalan ke sekolah seperti biasa. Orang itu berdiri di pojokan jalan sendirian. Ia memintaku untuk memilih salah satu kartu yang ada di tangannya, setelah aku memilih, ia malah menyeringai aneh dan berkata sesuatu dengan bahasa asing lalu mulai mengejarku." ucap Kurapika cepat dengan raut mulai pucat dan mata melebar. Tentunya ia masih sedikit takut dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Jangan-jangan kau dikutuk, Kurapika?" ucap Killua histeris dengan efek dramatis. Sungguh, Kill, untung saja dirimu didukung dengan wajah yang tampan dan uang melimpah, jika tidak… yah, begitulah.

"Apasih, Killua? Sudah kubilang 'kan jangan percaya dengan takhayul. Daripada omongan kita makin belok, kita ke kelas saja yuk!"

Dan bertepatan dengan selesainya ucapan Gon, bel masuk benar-benar berbunyi.

* * *

><p>Lelaki berbaju merah itu kembali menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Mata coklat kehitamannya tak beralih dari huruf-huruf rapat barisan artikel koran pagi itu. Pengusaha muda di bidang mainan itu sedang menikmati pagi liburnya dengan nikmat dan santai.<p>

"Shizuku? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya pemuda itu agak heran begitu melihat wanita berambut hitam yang mengenakan gaun tidur sedang berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ah, ya. Memangnya kenapa, Shal?" tanya sang wanita balik dengan raut heran polosnya.

"Ah tidak, jarang saja melihatmu sudah berkutat di dapur sepagi ini." ucap sang pemuda dengan senyum manis sembari kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Oh. Entahlah, aku terbangun begitu saja karena aku lapar. Kau tidak ke kantor, hm?"

"Ahaha, sudah kubilang tadi malam kalau hari ini aku libur? Hmm, lagipula nanti siang aku mau ke rumah baru _Danchou_, kau mau ikut? Kudengar yang lainnya juga akan ke sana hari ini." ucap sang pria rambut pasir sambil melipat korannya dan menyesap habis kopinya.

"Mau ke rumah _Danchou_? Tentu saja aku ikut!~ Kira-kira sudah 6 bulan lebih ya, terakhir bertemu dengannya?" jawab sang wanita dengan nada sumringah sambil mengeluarkan beberapa makanan beku dari kulkas dan siap menghangatkannya di _microwave_.

"Hee, benar juga, ya? Memang sih aku hanya berkontak via Internet selama ini, tapi apa _Danchou_ banyak berubah, ya? Mungkin saja akhirnya ia sudah punya tunangan rahasia, ya? Ahaha~"

"Hoo, bisa juga. Syukurlah kalau benar begitu, akhirnya _Danchou_ _single_ itu menghapus 'gelarnya'. Ah, lebih baik aku telepon Machi sekarang. Ia juga akan datang, 'kan?" tanya sang wanita rambut hitam dengan wajah masih berbinar walau kesan berantakan sehabis bangun tidur masih terlihat jelas.

"Ooh, kalau dia sih mungkin sudah datang sedari tadi pagi, atau bahkan kemarin? Sebab entah kenapa aku merasa si _joker_ aneh itu sudah berada di kota ini…" Tak ada angin dan apapun, seketika pemuda itu merasa merinding untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin karena efek membicarakan _seseorang_?

"Ahahaha, benar juga ya? Padahal kemarin sore aku sudah menemukan kartu ucapan aneh di kotak pos. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." ucap wanita itu polos sambil mengangkat _bacon_nya dari wajan dan membawa makanannya itu ke tempat suaminya duduk.

Ya benar, suami. Kalian tidak salah baca. Mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri berusia 7 bulan yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengan sang _Danchou_ namun berbeda lokasi dan jarak rumah mereka terpaut cukup jauh jikalau ditempuh menggunakan kaki atau sepeda motor.

"AH! Pantas saja semenjak pulang kantor tadi malam sudah ada aura tidak enak seperti ini. Hmm, ya sudahlah, sampai sekarang aku masih heran apa yang menyebabkan orang itu selalu mengeluarkan aura seperto ini. Teman-teman _Danchou_ memang aneh-aneh." komentar sang kepala rumah tangga sambil menyentuh sarapan yang barusan dibuat Shizuku.

"Berarti kita juga aneh, dong?"

"Teman-teman _Danchou_ memang aneh kecuali kita, hee.~" ucap Shalnark lagi sembari memberi senyum jenakanya dan kembali melahap roti isi telur dan _bacon_ itu.

* * *

><p>"Auch! Sakit sekali." gumam sang gadis pirang sambil sedikit meringis.<p>

"Hah? Kenapa Kurapika? Ada apa dengan kakimu?" tanya Gon khawatir sambil melihat kaki sang Kuruta.

"Tidak tahu juga. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sendi kakiku bergeser. Mungkin aku kurang minum air putih?" jawab sang gadis rasional. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu dan kembali berjalan normal bersama teman-temannya.

Mereka bertiga tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Bel istirahat kedua baru saja berbunyi dan memang sekarang adalah waktu makan siang.

"Tuh 'kan! Apa kubilang tentang orang gila? Kau pasti akan sial sepanjang hari ini, Kurapika!" ujar sang Zaoldyeck tak mau kalah sambil terus saja mengunyah snack tersayang.

"Ih apa sih, Kill? Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron, deh. Apa kubilang? Lebih baik nonton anime, 'kan?" ucap Gon dengan nada sinis mendengar ucapan takhayul temannya.

"Ih, siapa juga yang nonton sinetron? Oh iya, aku sudah nonton anime yang kau bilang itu! Apa itu namanya? HunterXHunter kalau tak salah? Aku suka sekali dengan tokoh berambut pirang putihnya, dia keren sekali!~"

"Ooh! Anime itu. Aku juga pernah menontonnya di An*m*x dulu. Aku suka dengan tokoh laki-laki yang warna matanya berubah itu, entah kenapa ia seperti mirip sekali denganku." komentar Kurapika sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Hahaha, kalian akhirnya menonton anime itu, toh? Iya 'kan? Itu memang keren. Ayahku bilang ia ikut terlibat dalam pembuatannya, tapi tak tahu juga sih. Ia juga pernah bilang kalau dirinya yang membuat game super 'Greed Island' itu." ucap Gon dengan nada riang di awal dan nada malas di akhir. Mungkin karena ayahnya itu tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah dan bercerita macam-macam padanya? Tentunya seorang remaja seperti Gon masih bisa merasakan rasa rindu pada sang ayah. Makanya om Ging, kenapa kok gak pulang-pulang? Anakmu, anakmu manggil-manggil nama―plakk!―oke, lanjut cerita!

"Hee, lagi-lagi ayahmu terlinat dalam proyek besar ya? Kalau begitu ia sudah sukses, dong? Kenapa masih tidak pulang juga?" tanya Killua penasaran sambil menarik kursi meja kantin dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Ah, tidak tahu juga. Orang itu selalu pulang dan pergi seenaknya." ucap Gon dengan suara memelan dan ekspresi yang agak sulit dijabarkan.

"… Hahaha, jangan sedih begitu, Gon!~ Kau masih memiliki aku dan Killua di sini, ya 'kan Kill?" ucap Kurapika sembari tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak Gon pelan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Kurapika memang lebih terlihat seperti kakak Gon daripada teman sekelasnya.

"Iya Gon!~ Mungkin saja saat ia pulang nanti kau malah ikut diajak pergi entah kemana―mengingat ia tipikal orang yang seenaknya. Ayo daripada murung, kita pesan makan saja!~" usul sang Zaoldyeck yang memang perutnya itu sudah berdering minta diisi sejak jam pelajaran ke-6 tadi. Dasar Killua…

"Benar. Aku juga sudah lapar! _Waiter_!" panggil Gon dengan nada kembali riang gembira seperti Gon biasanya.

"Hehehe, Gon kembali!~ Eh, nanti pulang sekolah kita main, yuk? Besok 'kan Sabtu, jadi tak masalah 'kan?" usul Killua lagi dengan nada sama riangnya. Memang atmosfer di sekitar tiga sekawan itu cepat sekali bergonta-ganti karena dua anak itu.

"Boleh-boleh. Eh, bukannya kemarin kita sudah memutuskan akan ke rumah Kuroro-_sensei_? Ingat? Kita ingin belajar, bukan?" balas Gon mengingat kemarin sahabat pirang putihnya itu 'bersemangat' sekali ingin ke rumah sang guru.

"Hee? Iya juga ya? Aku juga lupa, jadi belum sempat bilang ke orangnya." ucap Kurapika sambil meletakkan daftar menu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Ah, biar saja tak usah bilang. Kita langsung datang sa―"

"Anda sudah siap memesan?" sela sang _waiter_ rambut samurai dengan wajah dan nada sama _annoying_-nya. Ya, _readers_ sekalian pun sudah pasti tahu siapa _waiter_ jutek ini.

"Huft! Kenapa mereka masih saja memperkejakan orang seperti ini, ya?" ucap Killua sarkastis namun wajah dan pandangannya hanya lurus tertuju pada menu.

"Jadi? Tidak ingin memesan? Baiklah." _Waiter_ jutek itu tak kalah sarkastisnya dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu! Aku mau pesan pasta dan jangan lupa _vanilla oat milk*_ ya! Kau mau apa, Kurapika?" tanya Gon menoleh kepada teman pirangnya itu.

"Hm, kurasa aku yakisoba saja. Minumnya cukup air putih. Kau Killua? Aku tahu kau lapar, jadi lebih baik pesan sekarang." ucap Kurapika menyarankan sambil menatap maklum temannya yang amat _moody_ itu.

"Ha-ah~ Ya, ya. Aku mau mochi saja dengan teh hangat. Jangan pakai lama, ya!" ucap Killua dengan nada sama sinisnya dengan yang tadi sambil menatap malas sang _waiter_―yang sama-sama membalas tatapan sinis Killua dengan jutek dan cuek.

"Jadi, pasta, yakisoba, mochi, teh, air putih, dan _vanilla oat milk_? Ditunggu 10 menit." jawab pelayan itu singkat dan datar sambil berlalu.

"Huh, _waiters_ di sekolah ini ada berapa sih? Kenapa selalu dia yang muncul dan mencatat pesanan kita?" gerutu Killua begitu sang pelayan bermasalah sudah meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Sabar, Kill! Sabar. Mungkin memang _mood_-nya sedang jelek." komentar Gon dengan segala keoptimisannya.

"Masa tiap hari dan tiap saat _mood_-nya selalu jelek? Madesu sekali orang itu!" balas Killua lagi masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Hahaha, ya sudahlah. Yang lalu biar saja berlalu. Lagipula dia tidak menyusahkan kita 'kan? Memang sih aku akui sikapnya itu agak menyebalkan, tetapi selama dia tidak macam-macam sih biar saja." Kurapika berkomentar maklum karena ia sendiri juga agak jengah melihat sikap sang pelayan satu itu.

"Ha-ah~ Ya sudahlah.~"

"Kyaaa!~ Kyaaa!~ Itu dia! Itu dia!~~" Tiba-tiba saja serentetan teriakan _fangirls_ yang sepertinya kelewat senang itu terdengar sampai ke meja mereka. Langsung saja ketiga makhluk pemeran utama fanfiksi ini menolehkan kepala ke asal suara-suara bising itu.

"Ah!~ Aku ingin makan siang bersama _sensei_!~~"

"Eh! Yang akan makan siang bersama _sensei _itu aku!"

"Sudahlah, ingat perjanjian klub kita? _Sensei_ itu milik kita bersama!~ Sekarang lebih baik kita pikirkan cara mengajak _sensei_ mau makan bersama kita!~" ucap seorang gadis yang sepertinya ketua klub dadakan itu dengan wajah memerah, seperti gadis yang lainnya.

"Ya, ketua benar!~ Ayo kalau begitu!~~" sahut gadis yang lainnya.

Dan serombongan gadis itu langsung saja berlomba-lomba menuju tempat Kuroro sedang memesan makanan―yang ternyata selama ini sang guru sedang berdiri di depan _counter_ kantin tak jauh dari meja tiga sahabat itu.

"_Sensei!~ Kyaa!~_" Dan masih banyak lagi sahutan lainnya yang _Author_ sendiri malas mengetikkannya.

Sedangkan ketiga sahabat itu hanya ber-_sweat dropped_ ria melihat tingkah serombongan gadis _fangirls_ itu.

"Ya ampun! Sepertinya dimanapun Kuroro-_sensei_ berada pasti memancing keributan, ya?" ucap Gon masih sambil menatap agak seram ke rombongan gadis yang sedang menerjang sang guru.

"Yaah, sedikit banyak aku agak kasihan padanya." Killua berkomentar sambil melirik rombongan itu malas. Ingat kalau ia memang agak sensi dengan hal ini?

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya kau malah iri ya?" tanya Gon balik.

"Hmm, ya coba bayangkan saja jika kau jadi _sensei_. Setiap hari atau bahkan setiap saat akan ada banyak orang men-_stalk_ kegiatanmu. Aah, aku jadi bersyukur menjadi laki-laki biasa!~" jawab Killua masih sambil melirik malas rombongan yang tengah mencapai kantin.

_Waiter_ yang tadi sempat dibicarakan kembali dengan membawa senampan berisi pesanan-pesanan mereka. Tidak ada yang berkomentar dan tak ada satupun yang berbicara kepada sang _waiter_ yang juga hanya diam dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Iya juga sih. Nah, begitu dong Kill! Akhirnya kau berkata satu hal yang benar." ucap Gon sambil tertawa dan mengelus dada―meledek sang Zaouldyeck sih intinya.

"Huh, apa sih Gon? Aku selalu berkata hal normal, kok!" protes Killua tak mau kalah. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah temannya yang satu lagi yang sedari tadi tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Kurapika? Kau sedang melamun atau bagaimana?" tanya Killua heran begitu melihat sang Kuruta sedang terdiam menoleh ke arah rombongan _fangirls_ itu―atau ke arah objek yang dituju oleh para _fangirls_.

"A-ah! Haha, tidak kok. Memang sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Kurapika kepada kawan-kawannya itu.

"Hmm, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, eh Kurapika? Atau sedang melihat _sesuatu_?" tanya Killua dengan nada iseng dan kumis kucing mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak sadar kalau pesanan kita sudah sampai?" tanya Gon memastikan.

"He-eh ah?" Kurapika memang benar baru sadar di bawah kepalanya sudah tersaji yakisoba pesanannya tadi. "A-a-ah ya, begitulah. Aku tadi sedikit tak fokus. Maaf yah? Kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?" tanya Kurapika lagi sedang berusaha berdalih. Ya, berdalih. Sebab memang benar ia mungkin agak melamun tadi, dan kebetulan ia melamun dengan pandangan mata ke arah sang guru. Eh? Mungkin juga dia tidak sedang melamun dan memang hanya sedang memperhatikan sang guru. Ya, soal ini hanya Kurapika sendiri yang mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Hmmm, begitu ya Kurapika?~ Hehe, sepertinya aku punya sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan kerjaan baru.~" ucap Killua dengan seringaian kucing isengnya―atau boleh juga membayangkan trollface seorang Killua―yang membuat jantung Kurapika berdegup kencang.

"Ap-apa maksudmu sih Killua? Benar kok, aku memang sedang tak fokus tadi! Sudahlah, ayo makan makananmu, keburu dingin nanti!" ucap Kurapika agak gugup dengan sedikit semburat merah muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Hei, Killua, nanti beritahu aku ya apa maksudmu." tambah Gon ikut iseng sebelum ia menyentuh pastanya. Oh, Gon! Kau benar-benar sudah remaja!~

"Tenang saja Gon!~ Fufufu~"

Dan sang Kuruta kembali berdalih dengan suara makin gugup dan wajah memerah. Oh, seharusnya Kurapika bersyukur bahwa ini merupakan tanda kalau dirinya masih merupakan gadis normal yang bisa jatuh cinta, 'kan? Eh? Jatuh cinta? Apa benar begitu? Ya, sekali lagi, hal ini hanya diketahui oleh sang Kuruta seorang. Mungkin karena efek bertemu orang aneh tadi pagi, seharian ini sang Kuruta memang menjadi agak aneh.

* * *

><p>"Yaah, padahal aku benar-benar mau melihat isi rumah orang itu!" Killua mendesah pelan dalam kekecewaan begitu melihat rumah bergaya <em>Victorian<em> itu dipenuhi oleh beberapa mobil dan motor. Sepertinya banyak orang yang sedang mengunjungi sang pemilik baru rumah tersebut.

"Tenang saja Kill, 'kan masih ada hari esok!~ Atau esoknya lagi? Untung 'kan rumahnya cukup dekat dengan rumah Kurapika?" hibur Gon dengan nada bicara penuh keoptimisan.

"Ya, ya. Lagipula kita memang belum bilang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya 'kan? Oh iya, lagipula ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu kalian di rumahku!~" tambah Kurapika teringat akan kunjungan orang itu kemarin.

"Hee? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Gon dan Killua penasaran.

"Ahaha, nanti juga kalian akan lihat sendiri!~" jawab Kurapika senang dengan senyum penuh misteri―setidaknya itulah arti senyum Kurapika bagi Killua dan Gon.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Kurapika dan Senritsu. Ya, setelah mengetahui bahwa mereka tak mungkin mengunjungi rumah Kuroro yang penuh tamu itu―entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Kurapika menjadi lega―mereka memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kurapika.

"_Tadaima!~_" ucap Kurapika sembari melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Hal itu juga dilakukan Killua dan Gon.

"Ooh! Kau sudah pulang Kurapika?~" balas suara bariton dengan nada riang terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Oooh! Jadi orang yang maksud dia, Kurapika?~" ucap Killua memastikan dengan wajah kembali ceria.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tak kalah ceria dari Gon dan Killua. Kedua anak itu pun langsung saja berlari masuk rumah menuju pemilik suara bariton ceria itu.

"Waah!~ Gon dan Killua, 'kan?~ Kalian sudah besar yah?~" ucap suara bariton itu begitu melihat sosok Gon dan Killua.

"Leorio!~ Kau sendiri sudah terlihat lebih tua, ya?" jawab Gon dengan wajah dan nada polosnya, yang malah mengundang tawa geli dari sang Zaoldyeck.

"HAHAHAHA!~ Haha, memang benar 'kan kataku? Kau memang sudah seharusnya memakai titel 'Paman', eh PAMAN Leorio!~" ucap Killua meledek dengan penekanan yang, oh, sungguh sangat meledek.

"Heh! Heh! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali panggil aku Leorio saja, muka kucing!" balas sang pria tak mau kalah melawan anak-anak remaja ini.

"Hahaha, nah kalian sudah lihat sendiri 'kan siapa orangnya?" tambah Kurapika yang baru saja muncul di dapur tempat sang pria sedang membuat makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kau satu sekolah dengan mereka, Kurapika-chan!~ Padahal tadinya sebelum kembali ke York Shin aku mau mengunjungi kalian dulu." ucap sang pria sambil mengangkat mie-nya dan menaruhnya di mangkuk.

"Eh? Memang PAMAN Leorio kapan akan kembali lagi ke York Shin? Baru saja kau sampai sini, 'kan?" tanya Killua masih dengan keisengannya sambil duduk di meja makan ruangan itu.

"Bukan 'Paman'! Dan ya, aku akan kembali nanti malam sebab tadi pagi aku dapat telepon dari atasanku untuk segera kembali karena ada sedikit masalah di rumah sakit." ucap Leorio sambil melahap mie instan buatannya.

"Eeeh?" Ketiga remaja berseragam sekolah itu sontak saja mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama begitu mendengar pernyataan sang dokter kota besar itu―yang merupakan mantan guru privat Gon dan Killua dan merupakan teman satu kampus Senritsu dan ibu Kurapika. Masalah umur, sebenarnya Kurapika dan Leorio juga hanya terpaut 8 tahun, dengan Gon dan Killua 10 tahun. Ia sama seperti Gon dan Killua dulu, banyak meraih beasiswa dan menjalani akselerasi sehingga ia cepat mapan seperti ini. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjutnya, tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya―plakk!

"Tapi kau baru saja sampai kemarin, 'kan Leorio? Kenapa tidak tinggal sebentar di sini?" tanya Kurapika penasaran kepada teman baik ibunya itu sekaligus mantan pengasuhnya dulu. Ya, sewaktu Kurapika berumur 5 tahun, Leorio pernah menjadi pengasuhnya sewaktu ia sedang mencari pekerjaan sambilan untuk kuliah. Ibu Kurapika menawarkan untuk menjaga anaknya selama ia bekerja dan Leorio setuju. Maka dari itu ia sudah terlihat seperti paman bagi Kurapika.

"Iya! Kenapa tidak berkunjung ke rumahku dulu? Bibi Mito pasti senang melihatmu kembali!" protes Gon sama kecewanya. Gon sendiri juga menganggap sang dokter baru itu sebagai paman, sebab berkat privat bersama Leorio itulah dirinya dan Killua bisa dengan mudah melewati program akselerasi.

"Ya, ya, anak-anak! Maaf yah! Namanya juga dokter baru, pasti masih agak repot, bukan? Lagipula, Hatsuki pasti menunggu aku pulang, bukan? Hahaha~"

"Hatsuki-san? Oh iya, kenapa tidak sekalian saja bawa tunanganmu itu ke sini? Kami 'kan juga ingin melihatnya secara langsung, bukan dari foto saja." ucap Killua membayangkan wanita bernama Hatsuki itu, yang pernah ia dan Gon lihat dalam foto di dompet sang dokter.

"Iya, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Oh iya, kau sudah bilang Senritsu kalau kau akan pulang malam ini?" tanya sang Kuruta masih dengan raut kecewa tersisa di wajahnya.

"Belum sih, Makanya nanti aku baru akan pamit saat ia pulang. Hmm, ngomong-ngomong sedang ada apa kalian kemari? Kerja kelompokkah?" tanya sang pria sambil mneyesap kuah yang tersisa di mangkuk itu.

"Tidak kok. Tadinya kami mau pergi ke rumah gebetan Kurapika, eh tidak jadi karena ternyata di rumahnya sedang banyak tamu." jawab Killua santai, mungkin tanpa sadar sebab ketiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu membeku seketika mendengar ucapan santai sang Zaoldyeck muda.

"H-hah? Apa kau bilang Killua? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ahahaha~ akhirnya anak asuhanku sudah dewasa, yah?~" Seketika itu juga ruangan itu dipenuhi tawa geli nan nge-_bass_ dari sang dokter.

"Yah, ketahuan deh Kill." ucap Gon sambil tersenyum iseng sembari melirik Kurapika yang entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat itu.

"Ap-ap-apa-apa-apaan sih K-Killua? S-ss-siapa y-yang suka sih?"

"Ah iya!~ Maaf Kurapika, aku kelepasan!~" ucap Killua santai nan tenang sambil tersenyum kucing dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Killuaaaa!"

Setidaknya sore itu menjadi sore yang aneh dan tak biasa di kediaman Kurapika.

* * *

><p>"Heee!~ <em>Danchou<em>, kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan seorang nenek, pria, dan gadis yang memiliki aura menarik sekali!~ Pantas saja kau memilih pindah ke sini, hm?" ucap seorang pria berambut jingga kemerahan yang berpenampilan paling aneh dan eksentrik di ruangan penuh tamu itu.

"Hmph, aku pindah karena aku butuh. Lagipula aku tidak mengerti hal seperti apa yang kau maksud." ucap sang _Danchou_, atau sebut saja Kuroro, santai sembari meminum sirupnya.

"Aww, kau sudah tidak seru, _Danchou_!~ Aku menemukan gadis ini tadi pagi, berambut pirang dan mengenakan…um… aku rasa seragam sekolah? Dan ia berlari menuju tempatmu bekerja." tutur sang _joker_ dengan seringai anehnya itu sambil kembali mengocok dan membuka-buka kartunya.

Alis Kuroro sedikit bereaksi begitu mendengar ucapan sang _teman_ lama itu. "Berlari? Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya 'kan, eh Hisoka?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada datar dan atmosfer di sekitarnya sedikit berubah menjadi agak berat. Tentunya sang _joker_ menyukai reaksi ini.

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya menyuruhnya memilih takdirnya. Dan karena ia memilih takdir yang amat sangat sial, aku kasihan padanya dan mencoba menghindarkannya. Aku itu orang baik, _Danchou_!~ Tak sepertimu!~" balas sang _joker_ santai yang membuat sang _Danchou_ terdiam dengan wajah agak memucat dan tertunduk. Sepertinya pangkal ucapan sang _joker_ benar-benar berefek besar terhadap sang pemusik handal itu.

"…Tolong jangan ingatkan aku soal itu lagi. Dan terima kasih atas usahamu." ucap Kuroro pelan dan datar sembari meninggalkan orang itu tersenyum sendirian.

"Oi _Danchou_!~ Ayo sini ikut main! Sudah lama 'kan kita tidak main bareng?" ajak pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu dengan nada ceria.

"Hm." jawab Kuroro singkat kemudian menghampiri Shalnark dan yang lainnya yang tengah bermain mahjong. Mungkin sekilas terlihat permainan orang tua, tetapi sungguh, kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa menyenangkannya bermain ini bersama. Apalagi bersama teman dan sembari bernostalgia.

Ah! Kuroro sedang tidak ingin bernostalgia dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian _itu_.

Sang _joker_ kembali menyeringai di tempatnya duduk. "Apa kau mau memilih nasibmu, eh Machi?" ucap sang _joker_ tanpa melihat kemanapun kecuali kartu-kartunya. Seorang perempuan cantik berambut ungu kemudian duduk di temapt Kuroro tadi duduk.

"Kenapa kau kembali mengingatkannya? Sudah 7 tahun berlalu bukan?" ucap sang wanita itu dengan dingin dan datar tanpa menggubris pertanyaan sang _joker_ sebelumnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Lagipula sudah kubilang aku ini orang baik. Rumah ini penuh dengan tekanan dan _Danchou_ yang sekarang sangatlah lemah." ucap sang _joker_ santai sambil terus melihat kartu-kartunya.

"Anggap saja aku membalas hutangku." lanjut sang _joker_ kemudian membuka salah satu kartu bergambarkan seorang pria tegantung terbalik dengan tulisan '_The Hanged Man_' di bawahnya.

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_*vanilla oat milk: menu baru di pizza h*t, silakan coba, enak lho!~ #plak

_**A/N:**_ HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! Saya tau ini ngaret gak tau diri banget, semoga masih ada yang mau baca yah? T_T

**DANKE F**ü**R DIE REVIEWS, VOLK!**

**WhitePearl, Kaoru Hiiyama, Kay Lusyifniyx, Rei-no-otome, N and S and F, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, RedMahlova, Apdian Laruku, Natsu Hiru Chan,**

**dan semua pembaca hening!~**

**.**

Tunggu aja balesan revi anda-anda ya! Dan yang baca, masih mau kasih revi gak? TTwTT~~

Salam, Kurofer... ;_;


End file.
